Didn't Mean to Hurt You
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: Naru, anak kelas 1 SMA yang blak-blakan tiba-tiba dicium seorang cowok berambut nyentrik di tengah lapangan. Cowok itu pembuat onar, dan Naru seorang anak egois. Keabsurdan apa yang akan terjadi? 'Aku tak bermaksud menciummu dan aku tak bermaksud mencintaimu'. Warning: FemNaru. Chap 6 update.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Didn't Mean to Hurt You © Kuas tak bertinta**

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU, Typo(s), FemNaru, etc.**

_**Inspiration by "Hush Hush-Avril lavigne"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading**_

**'cup'**

Mata Naru membulat hebat dengan tubuh beku mendadak di tempat. Sakura bahkan sudah mangap shock tidak jelas. Wajah Hinata memerah melihat pemandangan langkah di depannya. Anak-anak lain bahkan sudah menjerit-jerit lebay menatap kaget kejadian yang sedang berlangsung.

Bayangkan… apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika kalian yang awalnya sedang asik bercanda dengan teman-teman sambil berjalan di tengah lapangan tiba-tiba di dekati oleh kakak kelas dengan rambut nyentrik nan aneh. Tidak hanya itu! selanjutnya bayangkan jika kakak kelas aneh itu bukanlah orang yang kalian kenal. Lalu tanpa mengucapkan permisi dia langsung mencium kalian! MENCIUM! Apa perlu author bold dan garis bawahi tulisan capslock itu?

Sasuke melepas ciumannya dengan santai sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan putihnya. Mengabaikan berbagai tatapan aneh yang sedang mengelilinginya. Sedangkan Naru… Please, tolong! Gigi-giginya kini sedang beradu menciptakan suara gratak-gratak menahan amarah.

Naru sadar…. Barusan ia mengalami pelecehan seksual. Ah! PELECEHAN SEKSUAL?! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Bacok dia, Naru!

**'Bruk'**

Dengan cepat Naru mendorong Sasuke sampai laki-laki itu jatuh. Anak-anak lain makin mangap melihat drama picisan di tengah lapangan itu. Sakura dan Hinata mundur beberapa langkah. Mereka berdua sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut, tunggu dulu… cewek ini berani melawannya? Bahkan bisa mendorongnya sampai jatuh? Hm… Sasuke sedikit ragu, apa benar manusia yang tadi diciumnya ini seorang makhluk bernama perempuan? Dia jauh lebih mirip iblis dan jauh dari sisi feminim.

"Eh, Mesum! Memang saking tidak lakunya kau sampai sestress ini ya?" Naru berkacak pinggang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Sasuke dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya. Sasuke kicep mendadak. Tidak laku katanya. Aduh, Sasuke mendadak pusing. Sungguh, di saat anak-anak lain antri untuk menjadi pacarnya, bocah ini malah sibuk mencemoohnya. Ya, wajahnya memang memerah sih, tapi bukan karena senang diciumnya, melainkan karena dalam fase mengamuk.

Neji, Kiba, dan Sai sudah cekikikan di sisi lain lapangan. Menatap puas temannya yang kini dilabrak habis-habisan dengan seorang anak kelas satu, adik kelas mereka, wanita pula.

"Ngebet banget pengen dapet ciuman? Memang kau benar-benar tidak pernah punya pacar sampai seenaknya merebut ciuman orang? Atau… kau memang benar-benar mesum sampai melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap sesama murid sepertiku?!" Naru semakin berkoar-koar dengan suara melengking hebat sampai terdengar di seluruh penjuru lapangan.

Beberapa murid mulai berbisik menggosipkan Sasuke. Hhhh… baiklah, mau tidak mau Sasuke ikut naik darah. Ini cewek apa-apaan sih? Mesum katanya? Asdfghjkl! Berjuta-juta tahun dalam hidupnya tidak pernah ada cewek yang seberani ini mengatainya. Dan lagi, cewek garang ini sudah mempermalukannya di depan umum. Tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Heh kuning pendek! Mikir dong yang jones itu sebenarnya siapa! Tidak pernah dicium ya sampai selebay ini saat aku cium!" Sasuke berdiri, ikut memasang pose berkacak pinggang sambil mendekatkan wajahnya yang tak kalah garang ke arah Naru.

"Huh! Tentu saja aku selebay ini! Bukannya tidak pernah, ya! Hanya saja aku tidak sudi dicium orang jelek sepertimu! Makanya aku marah! Dicium oleh seorang jomblo _forever alone_ sepertimu… cuih!" Naru mendecih sinis, semakin berani menantang Sasuke.

Sakura dan Hinata makin cengok. Tunggu dulu… Sakura sadar, laki-laki itu Uchiha Sasuke! Anak kelas 2 yang kemarin maju ke depan saat upacara bendera 2 kali. Yang pertama dimarahi karena selalu membuat onar. Dan yang kedua karena dia mendapat medali emas olimpiade matematika Nasional. Ya, Sakura ingat sekarang… ada juga ya anak pintar tapi nakal seperti itu. Pembuat onar… tunggu, kalau begitu artinya Naru dalam masalah sekarang!

"Ck! Aku juga tidak sudi ya menciummu! Dasar sok laku! Sudah pendek, jelek, hi-"

"Sasuke lagi… dan kau? Uzumaki Naru… Hm, ikut Sensei ke BK sekarang." suasana mendadak hening. Neji, Sai, dan Kiba menjauh perlahan. Begitu pula dengan murid lainnya. Bubar. Ya, bubar memanglah pilihan terbaik jika Anko-sensei sudah muncul. Hah… Anko-Sensei memang menyeramkan. Sebagai seorang guru BK yang seharusnya berwibawa, motivator yang handal, dan lemah lembut, Anko-sensei jauh dari kata-kata tersebut.

Oh, bagus… 3 bulan baru menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini, Naru bahkan sudah mendapat masalah. BK, ya?

.

* * *

"… Jadi, kalian mengerti apa yang saya katakan barusan?" Anko tersenyum elegan, berbanding terbalik dengan raut muka Naru yang sudah _sweatdrop_ kronis. Naru merasa pening, oh ayolah… baru saja saat jam ketiga tadi dia mendapat goncangan batin akibat ulangan kimia. Dan sekarang? sederet ocehan panjang masuk ke dalam telinga indahnya.

"Nah sekarang, Sasuke, Naru… bisa kalian baca peraturan bab 7 pasal 3 ayat 2 di buku peraturan sekolah kita?" Anko tersenyum mengerikan. Membuat Naru sedikit kicep. Sasuke? Hah… sepertinya dia sudah kebal berhadapan dengan BK killer yang satu ini.

"Siswa-siswi dilarang berpacaran selama di lingkungan sekolah," ucap mereka bersamaan.

Naru menekuk alisnya. Sepertinya ada kesalahan? Tunggu, mari kita analisa tiap katanya kembali… siswa-siswi. Oh, tidak ada yang salah dengan kata itu. Dilarang… hm, sebuah peraturan larangan… berpacaran, oh suatu kegiatan yang sangat diinginkan para manusia jomblo… di li –tunggu…. Pacaran?! Pacaran katanya?

"Sensei mengira aku dan dia sedang berpacaran?!" Naru menggebrak meja sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tidak sopan ke arah kakak kelas di sampingnya itu.

"Kalian berciuman… dan itu lebih mengerikan dari sekedar kata 'berpacaran' Naru," Anko berkata dengan tenang sambil bertopang dagu.

"Kenapa? Sensei iri? Iri karena hubungan Sensei dengan Kakashi-sensei tidak maju-maju? Belum pernah ciu – Awww! Kenapa kau memukulku, baka?!" Sasuke mendelik ke arah Naru. Mengabaikan wajah Anko yang juga kesal akibat kalimat sarkastiknya barusan.

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah kita memang memiliki hubungan lebih, rambut ijuk!" ctak… oh bagus, kau menyulut amarah Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Asal kau tau, ya! Aku menciumu karena taruhan! Bukan karena apa! Kau tanyakan saja pada teman-temanku nanti!"

"APA?! Taruhan?! Oh… berapa banyak uang yang ditawarkan padamu? Apa kau semiskin itu sampai menerima taruhan konyol seperti itu?!"

"Naru! Cukup! Gantian! Sensei juga mau memarahi bocah ini karena menghina hubungan Sensei, ya!"

"Nanti, Sensei! Heh, kuning! Aku hanya bersenang-senang! Bukan karena miskin, ya! Lagipula salahkan kejelekkan dirimu hingga menjadi sasaran enak untuk dijadikan bahan taruhan!" Sasuke membanting kursi yang semula didudukinya.

"Apa?! Kau pikir kau siapa?! Sok ganteng! Menjijikkan! Justru yang kasihan itu kau! Kau bilang aku jelek, kan? orang jelek sepertiku saja tidak mau dijadikan taruhan denganmu! Itu artinya kau lebih parah dariku!" Naru ikut banting kursi.

"Naru! Sasu! Cukup! Itu kursi sekolah!"

"Sensei diam saja!" twich. Bagus…. Sisi yandere Anko hilang sepenuhnya sekarang.

"KALIAN BERDUA KURANG AJAR, YA! SINI! BERJEMUR DI LAPANGAN SEKARANG!"

Dan teriakan kompak pun menggema karena jeweran yang Anko berikan kepada dua manusia gaje ini tidak bisa dibilang lembut.

Oke, mungkin dari sini cerita Sasuke dan Naru baru akan dimulai. Kita tidak tau kerusuhan apa lagi yang akan mereka perbuat selanjutnya karena ini baru awal.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Haiii! Saya liburan seminggu pemirsaaa! Gegara kelas 12 ulangan hahahak! Dan… well, ini multichap baru lagi. Aduh tolong ya, tiap multichap biasanya saya sering nyetak di chapter ending. Jadi doain aja ini gak bakal nyetak*amiiin*

_**Mind to review?**_

**Kuas tak bertinta**

* * *

**Next Chap:**

"Ck, sial… kenapa kelakuan menyebalkan Dobe itu tidak musnah-musnah dari kepalaku?"

"Kau ribut dengan anak bernama Sasuke itu, Naru? Hampir seluruh sekolah tahu."

"kau berlebihan, Gaara."

"Kaa-san! Kalau saja bukan karena dinner kita kali ini di rumah makan mewah yang makanannya enak-enak, aku tidak sudi memakai baju seperti ini."


	2. Chapter 2

**To: **

**Hyull **_haha iya, emang udah jarang main ke ffn gara-gara sibuk. Ga tau ini mau sampe chap berapa, tapi ga lebih dari 10 chap kok. Saya kelas 10 hehe_. **Kawaihana **_oke ini udah lanjut. _**_Narurizal _**_ wah sama dong wkwk._ **MizuKaze Naru **_eh Sasuke tetep disukain banyak cewek tapi sombong loh, ga sepenuhnya ooc, Cuma agak arogan aja. Ini bukan genre humoooor, saya ga cantumin T^T emang gaya bahasa saya kalo bercerita sekarang gini hiks. _**Fajar jabrik ** _iya makasih jugaaa_. **Minyak tanah **_oke ini udah lanjut_. **Widya . mikazuki **_iya, salam kenal juga hehe._ **Latifah7 **_iya makasih. Entah harus bangga atau miris dibilang humornya dapet. Saya ga buat cerita humor ini :'( hiks… gaya bercerita saya emang sekarang begini_ **yukiko senju **_kayaknya gak bakal ada acara memperebutkan Naru deh wkwk. Abis udah terlalu mainstream. Kita liat aja nanti deh wkwk_. **Autumn . aoki **_iya makasih…. Hiks, entah ini harus seneng atau sedih dibilang lucu. Saya ga ada nyantumin genre humor :') ini ceritanya serius_. **Yuzuru ** _Sasuke gak mesum…. Itu gara-gara taruhan aja, dia anaknya arogan jadi ya sebodo aja main asal cipok *door*_ **Luca Marvell **_kok tau sih? Aaaah! Apa cerita ini udah terlalu mainstream?_ **Aristy **_kocak katanya…. Errr, saya ga coba melawak loh, emang gaya saya kalo bercerita gini, heboh… tapi ga apa deh daripada dikira fic drama :') makasih ya. Eh itu btw Anko yang ngehukum, bukan Shizune… Anko kan lebih gahar#ditabok daripada Shizune. Mereka dinner di restaurant hehe._**Ara Uchiha **_oke ini udah_ _lanjut._ **kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani** _oke, ini udah lanjut._

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Didn't Mean to Hurt You © Kuas tak bertinta**

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU, Typo(s), FemNaru, etc.**

_**Inspiration by "Hush Hush-Avril lavigne"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading**_

_**Flashback**_

"Hey, master Matematika! Bantu aku mengerjakan PR ini, ayolah!" Kiba mengambil alih kursi yang berada tepat di depan bangku Sasuke. Menatap antusias temannya yang kini sedang asyik memainkan PSP bewarna hitam. Hah… entahlah, author juga tidak mengerti bagaimana PSP itu bisa lulus dari razia masal tadi pagi. Hhh… padahal baru kemarin dia dipanggil ke depan saat upacara tengah berlangsung karena merusuh. Mungkin dia belum kapok.

Sasuke menghentikan permainannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat buku yang Kiba letakkan di atas mejanya. Seketika alisnya bertaut menatap kejanggalan di mejanya tersebut. Sabar… Sasuke, sabarkan dirimu akan cobaan yang datang ini… Sasuke menghela napas singkat. Bukannya dia tidak mau mengajari Kiba, hanya saja…

Baiklah, apa perasaan kalian ketika teman kalian datang ke bangku kalian sambil memanggil kalian master Matematika? Bangga? Seharusnya… dia memanggil kalian master Matematika dengan niat ingin dibantu mengerjakan PR… kesal? Oh, maaf… Sasuke terlalu sibuk untuk merasa kesal. Tapi, yang membuat batin Sasuke kini bergejolak adalah…

"Mau sampai kapan kau pelihara idiotmu itu? Kau memanggilku master Matematika tapi memintaku untuk membantumu mengerjakan PR seni budaya?" ah, tidak nyambung rupanya. Kiba… kau jenius, teman.

"Tapi, Sasuke… Kakashi-sensei bilang… Matematika adalah pelajaran inti yang artinya pusat dari semua pelajaran. Jadi, ya… anggap saja ini bagian dari Matematika… ah! Tunggu! Lagipula kita kan disuruh menggambar prespektif! Itu membutuhkan Matematika! Memakai penggaris dengan satuan cm, yang bila diubah ke millimeter harus dikali 10, dan jika ingin ke meter harus di –"

"Berhenti berbicara sok intelek begitu, Kiba! Aku jijik mendengarnya," Entah bagaimana, Neji tiba-tiba sudah bergabung.

Kiba mendengus kecil, lalu kembali merayu Sasuke, "Sasuke… ayolah! PR ini harus dikumpulkan besok… kau tidak kasihan padaku? Kau seharusnya bisa mempertanggungjawabkan gelar juara Olimpiade Matematikamu kemarin, kan?" Sasuke sakit kepala. Dia membatin miris. Kenapa… kenapa dia memiliki teman _freak_ macam Kiba?

"Kau pikir aku bisa menggambar? Kau suruh saja Sai…" Sasuke berkata tenang sambil kembali memainkan PSP-nya, berusaha menghilangkan bayang-bayang kalimat tidak nyambung yang barusan Kiba ucapkan.

Sai yang diseret-seret ke dalam pembicaraan pun tiba-tiba muncul di belakang bangku Sasuke.

"Ya ya… nanti aku bantu! Hey, Sasuke… kau sedang bosan, kan? aku ada permainan menarik!" Sai menarik paksa PSP yang ada di tangan Sasuke.

"Permainan?"

"Ya… permainan. Begini… kalian kenal Uzumaki Naru?" Sai yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian ketiganya pun mulai membuka topik baru.

"Anak yang pada saat MOS dua bulan lalu menipuku? Yang pura-pura pingsan saat aku hukum?" Neji mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian tidak elegan waktu itu. Cih, mengingatnya kembali membuatnya panas kembali. Tolong, Neji itu OSIS yang dicap licik, dan agak berandal di sekolah… kenapa bisa dipermainkan oleh adik kelas macam Naru?

"Oh! Yang bulan kemarin menumpahkan sup makan siang di baju Karin?" Kiba ikut-ikutan, sambil mengingat kembali kilas balik waktu itu. Ah, suara cempreng Karin waktu itu benar-benar momok yang menakutkan bagi seluruh penghuni kantin. Anak yang dipanggil Naru itu memang meminta maaf, namun saat Karin mulai mengoceh tak karuan, entah bagaimana akhirnya Karin menjadi teman anak itu.

"Ya... ya… mungkin, pokoknya Uzumaki Naru itu anak yang lima hari lalu berurusan dengan Suigetsu."

Ah…. Sasuke ingat. Lima hari lalu, Suigetsu menembak seorang cewek berambut indigo. Tapi… ah, sudahlah… kita tidak akan membahas bagaimana proses penolakan Suigetsu yang sangat tidak berperikecintaan itu. Sasuke ingat, teman anak berambut indigo yang sangar dan cerewet itu.

"Jadi anak yang berambut pink itu Uzumaki Naru? Yang membela sepupu Neji waktu itu?"

"Bukan, baka! Yang berambut pink waktu itu Sakura Haruno! Dia sih cuma mengoceh-ngoceh tidak jelas saja. Kau ingat tidak kejadian waktu itu? Suigetsu yang geram dengan ocehan Sakura kan mencoba memukul anak itu, tapi… ada anak yang berambut pirang mencegahnya?" Sasuke mengernyit mendengar kalimat Sai. Baka katanya… err, tapi tunggu…

"Aku tidak ingat ada anak yang berambut pirang? Apa anak itu memukul Suigetsu? Ah... aku juga tidak ingat ada perkelahian waktu itu?"

"Ck… kau kemarin kan hanya melihat sekilas! Mana kau tahu kronologisnya… makanya jangan pergi olimpiade terus! Uzumaki Naru itu berhasil membuat Haruno dan Suigetsu gagal berkelahi, tau! Padahal, Naru memarahi Suigetsu kemarin. Entah apa yang ia katakan tapi sepertinya berhasil. Untung saja pernyataan cinta Sui waktu itu tidak sampai ke telinga Anko!" Kiba menambahkan. Ah, author kasihan melihat Suigetsu yang kini sedang menjadi bahan gosip insklusif mereka.

"Nah itu! Jadi Uzumaki itu anak yandere yang hobi memanipulasi suasana! Begini permainannya…. Kau tahu kan kalau kau mempunyai sifat yang 'agak' mirip dengannya? Ya bedanya… kau bukannya memanipulasi suasana, tapi malah memancing amarah. Jadi, jika kau berhasil membuatnya jadi pacarmu… kami akan menjadi budakmu selama sebulan. Bagaimana?"

"Hm, benar juga… sepertinya menyenangkan melihat anak yandere diadu dengan anak sepertimu…"

"Tunggu… jadi kalian memperalatku? Dan… bukannya kalian memang budakku selama ini?"

'ctak'

Dan jitakan indah Neji pun mendarat di kepala ayam Sasuke.

"Bodoh… bukan memperalat, sih… hanya saja ini tantangan untuk seorang Sasuke master popular sekolah… bagaimana? Aku yakin kau tidak akan diterimanya," Sai menyeringai. Sasuke, sabarkanlah hatimu karena memiliki teman-teman kamvret begini. Optimis Sasuke, lagipula dia hanya anak kelas satu. Dirayu sedikit pasti sudah kelepek-klepek. Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya kau ditantang seperti ini, kan, Sasuke?

"Ayolah, Sasuke! Kau ingat kejadian Shion waktu itu? dia bahkan tidak peduli walaupun kau hanya mempermainkannya…" oh, Shion. Mainan mereka waktu itu…. Benar juga, ada sisi lain Sasuke yang penasaran bagaimana reaksi anak yandere itu jika ditembak cowok ganteng macam Sasuke. Hm, memikirkan reaksinya saja membuat Sasuke menyeringai sejahat ini.

"Dan jika aku tidak bisa menjadikannya pacar?" oh… baiklah, sepertinya Sasuke mulai tertarik. Ah, sungguh, author benar-benar sakit kepala membayangkan bagaimana permainan absurd ini nanti.

"Kerjakan PR Matematika kami sebulan ini, tentu saja."

Ah, syarat yang gampang… "baiklah."

Dan senyuman ketiga teman Sasuke pun mengembang. Ya, karena mereka tau Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah orang yang pintar dalam menyatakan cinta. Dan lagi sisi baiknya, target Sasuke kali ini adalah seorang cewek gahar namun tidak pernah berhadapan dengan BK.

**End Flashback**

* * *

.

"Ck, sial… kenapa kelakuan menyebalkan Dobe itu tidak musnah-musnah dari kepalaku?" Sasuke berteriak frustasi. Sebagian hatinya meringis mengingat kembali semua kalimat yang menyakitkan tadi.

"Salahmu! Kami tidak menyuruhmu menyiumnya, kan? kami hanya menyuruhmu menembaknya," Neji menyeringai bangga diikuti Kiba dan Sai. Ah, bayang-bayang kebahagian lepas dari PR matematika selama sebulan benar-benar indah.

"Aku malas jika harus menyatakan cinta seperti Suigetsu! Norak!" Sasuke… sadar, nak… kau justru terlihat playboy dan lebih bermasalah jika menyium anak orang.

"Dan aku tidak tau bahwa Dobe sialan itu akan berkoar-koar menjijikkan begitu… mana Anko jelek itu melihat semuanya! Cih… tiang bendera sialan!"

"Padahal baru tiga hari yang lalu kita masuk BK karena mengerjai Guy-sensei. Ternyata hari ini kau ke sana lagi sendirian. Sebegitu cinta dan rindunya kau pada Anko itu?" Sai ikut-ikut mengejek. Membuat Sasuke tambah panas.

"Diam kau… ck, anak itu pasti hanya sok tidak tertarik padaku. Aku yakin dia sebenarnya memiliki sifat yang sama dengan fansku yang lain. Dia hanya menutupi sifat aslinya," errr… Sasuke, jangan berusaha menghibur dirimu sendiri dengan hipotesis yang illegal itu, nak.

"Eh eh, tapi Sasuke… kau tadi terlihat keren sekali saat selesai menyiumnya! Dan lagi… hey! Uzumaki itu hebat… benar-benar pertunjukkan menarik! Sisi baiknya, kau bisa ikut menyeret Uzumaki itu ke BK, padahal dia tidak pernah masuk BK sama sekali," jitakan cantik mendarat elegan di kepala Kiba.

"Gah! Dasar Dobe sok laku!" dan tendangan Sasuke pun membuat tong sampah kelas buyar berantakan. Ups… satu masalah lagi.

.

Naru menyambar handphone miliknya. Mulai mengangkatnya sambil merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Ah… hari yang melelahkan. Bahkan ia belum mengganti seragamnya sampai pukul 16.00 ini.

"Hm, ya… ada apa Gaara?"

"Kau sudah sampai rumah?" jawab suara di seberang telepon.

"Sudah… kau sih tadi pulang duluan. Ah, tapi salahku juga sih karena hukuman Anko-sensei itu…" Naru menggerakkan tubuhnya ke samping.

"Hm… Naru… saat istirahat tadi. Di lapangan, apa benar… kau bermasalah? Aku dengar dari teman sekelasku…" Gaara mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dengan hati-hati, dan dengan perlahan pula wajah Naru berubah bentuk.

"Kau ribut dengan anak bernama Sasuke itu, Naru? Hampir seluruh sekolah tahu," hah… bagus. Ya ya, Naru memang tau kalau gosip di lapangan tadi akan menyebar dengan cepat. Bahkan sampai ke telinga pacarnya.

"Tidak biasanya kau begini… sampai masuk BK…" Naru tau, dari kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan Gaara, dia tau persis apa yang tadi siang terjadi di lapangan. Ya, Gaara cemburu….

"Ck, ya! Aku diciumnya! Kau tau?! Dicium, Gaara! Sumpah demi apapun aku bahkan tidak kenal dengannya dan tiba-tiba dia melakukan pelecehan seksual seperti itu!" suara Naru yang semula terdengar manja kini berubah menjadi sangar. Gaara kicep. Ah, dia bingung, apa Naru tidak bisa mengecilkan volume suaranya pada kata 'dicium' itu?

"Ah! Sial, kita bahkan baru melakukannya satu kali… dan dia… ah! Kau tau? Dia bilang dia menyiumku karena taruhan! Apa si Teme itu benar-benar miskin sampai menggantungkan harga dirinya pada taruhan?" Naru semakin mengoceh tak karuan. Membuat Gaara semakin miris. Satu kali… ya, mereka baru satu kali melakukannya. Tapi tidak usah diumbar ke para pembaca juga, kan?

"Naru, tolong… bisakah kau tidak mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu? Nanti… nanti kita buat hal itu jadi berkali-kali," mau tidak mau Gaara tambah merasa cemburu juga.

Percakapan hening sejenak…

"Kau berlebihan Gaara," Naru sweatdrop di atas kasur. Tapi senyuman mengiringi kalimat itu.

Setidaknya Gaara tau, Naru tidak mungkin menyelingkuhinya. Ya, ucapan meledak-ledak Naru tadi membuktikan semuanya.

"Aku sayang padamu," dan drama picisanpun mulai tercipta.

"Naru!" Gratak… aaah! Kenapa sih suara Kushina mengontaminasi aura sekitar di saat yang tidak tepat. Naru yang semula cengar-cengir kini menghela napas pelan berusaha sabar.

"Aku juga. Err… Gaara, sudah dulu. Kaa-san memanggilku. Byeee!"

.

Naru mendecih berkali-kali malam ini. Bagaimana tidak… apa perasaan kalian saat melihat pantulan bayangan kalian di cermin menjadi sok feminim begini?

'Kau harus memakai baju ini, Naru… Kaa-san tidak mau kalau sampai saat makan nanti kita bertemu rekan kerja Tou-sanmu dan melihatmu tampil kucel begini.'

Ucapan Kushina kembali terngiang. Aahh sial, kalau saja dia tidak diancam tidak boleh ikut _dinner _malam ini, mungkin dia sudah memaketkan baju itu ke korban bencana alam. Sayang… _dinner_ kali ini di restaurant favoritnya, dan lagi sudah beberapa bulan terakhir keluarganya jarang berkumpul begini.

"Kaa-san! Kalau saja bukan karena _dinner_ kita kali ini di rumah makan mewah yang makanannya enak-enak, aku tidak sudi memakai baju seperti ini."

"Kau terlihat seperti wanita Naru! Waw… hanya karena gaun dan sedikit dandanan kau jadi transgender begini!" Kyuubi yang muncul mengenakan jas hitam mengejek Naru. Dan melayanglah handuk ke muka Kyuubi beberapa detik kemudian.

"Kalian kan tahu… Tou-san kita orang yang cukup terpandang. Kaa-san juga sebenarnya malas berpakaian begini. Tapi kita akan makan di rumah makan mewah, Naru," Naru semakin menekuk wajahnya. Cih, tuh kan! Kaa-sannya saja risih… lagipula kenapa sih, Tou-san mereka harus menjadi orang yang terpandang? Yang biasa-biasa saja, kenapa?

"Heh, kau tidak tau? Itachi juga akan ada di restaurant itu malam ini… Tou-san dan ayahnya Itachi kan rekan kerja… kau tidak malu tampil dengan baju buluk seperti tadi di hadapannya?" Naru mangap. Jadi… Itachi-nii anak dari rekan kerja Tou-san?

"Sejak kapan? Kok aku tidak pernah tau? Aku bahkan baru mengenal Itachi-nii belum lama ini. Itu pun karena Kyuu-nii mengajaknya ke rumah. Ya, lagipula…. Tidak apa-apa tuh kalaupun aku berbaju asal saat bertemu dengannya. Percaya diri, dong!"

"Ck, dasar imouto tidak tau malu…"

"Buat apa aku malu dengan teman Nii-san ku sendiri?"

Ya… setidaknya kau masih bisa berpikir positif mengenai makanan-makanan mewah yang enak Naru. Setidaknya sampai kau bertemu keluarga Itachi yang sebenarnya.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Yeehhh! Nge-cut chap nya gak ambigu, kan? ini kesannya kenapa Naru kayak anak nyolot banget ya…. Fakta: Ita-Kyuu kelas 12 di sekolah yang sama dengan Naru. Hinata sepupu Neji. Gaara kelas 11 sama kayak Sasu cs tapi beda kelas.

Aaa! Kenapa saya bisa apdet cepet? Karena… mulai besok saya bakal full Ulangan Harian, terus nanti tanggal 27-31 Maret kan ada libur Nyepi tuh, gara-gara saya mau Olim Astro, saya disuruh belajar… dan lombanya itu tanggal 1 April! Tanggal 1 April itu sekolah saya UTS plisss. Jadi… saya bakal ulangan susulan. Dan intinya, saya ga bisa apdet dalam waktu deket ini hiks :'( mana saya belum buat proposal lomba OSIS, 2 biji proposal cuuuy! 2! Hah… lelah saya. Maaf deh curcol panjang meleber gini, pelampiasan nih.

_**Mind to review?**_

**Kuas tak bertinta**

* * *

**Next Chap:**

"Mana kutahu kalau si Teme ini adik Itachi-nii! Aku kan baru 3 bulan bersekolah di sini! Lagipula, aku tidak tau juga marga Itachi-nii itu Uchiha!"

"Hah?! Jadi gosip sekolah tentang dua anak yang berciuman di lapangan tadi siang itu kalian?!"

"Ini rencana kita selanjutnya, Kyuubi…"


	3. Chapter 3

**To:**

**Trisna **_iya, makasih. _**Ara uchiha **_Masak Naru mutusin orang yang dia suka sih? Wkwk. _**Yuichi **_oke ini udah lanjut. _**Akbar123 **_kenapa pada minta Gaara diputusin, sih?*pukpuk Gaara*_** Uzumaki Shizuka **_iya, semoga suka. _**Hikari **_iya, salam kenal ! ada juga yang sadar kalo Naru ga bisa nahan sisi yanderenya dia bakal jadi sangar, wkwk._**fatayahn **_gak kok… Sasuke belum suka Naru jadi belum mau direbut _**Minyak tanah**_ oke dilanjut. _**Kawaihana**_ iya, ini dilanjut._** Aristy **_bukan Kyuu yang ngerencanain, dia cuma diajak. Proposal hiks. Yang when the angel blablabla itu plotnya udah kesusun sampe tuntas loh! Tapi saya ga tau mau mulai dari mana ceritanya. Saya ngestuck di openingnya. Huhu, maaf ya. _**Haruna yuhi **_oke dilanjut. _**Nyanmaru desu **_ iya, saya juga baru sadar setelah agak lama hiatus gaya cerita saya lama-lama berubah jadi sok asik gini gzzz. Sasuke hentai? Pft… liat di chap depan! Sasu bakal jadi the real of hentai wkswks. Alur ceritanya mellow, tapi cara nyampeinnya nggak. makasih udah kasih tau tentang SOPA. _**Hyull **_iya amin(dia baru selesai baca 1 buku udah menyimpang bikin fic lalala) unyu? Kelas 1 SMA itu tua tau. Emangnya kamu kelas berapa? _**Guest **_pastinya. _**Anita. Indah. 777**_ okee. _**Darkshadow **_mau ceritanya panjang atau pendek porsi alurnya emang segitu, maaf ya._** Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii **_hehehe, kami baca cerita ini juga?!*tiba-tiba merasa malu karena chap depan ada adegan ambigu* Kyuu dan keluarga Naru tau, kok. _**Mifta. Cinya**_ okee. _**Tsunayoshi yuzuru **_Neji ditipu. Naru pura-pura pingsan pas LTBB, terus ke UKS. Eh ternyata menyimpang ke kantin. Si Neji marah-marah, terus Naru bilang dia ke kantin karena lemes abis pingsan jadi butuh asupan dan blablabla,si ketua osis akhirnya malah balik marahin Neji._

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Didn't Mean to Hurt You © Kuas tak bertinta**

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU, Typo(s), FemNaru, etc.**

_**Inspiration by "Hush Hush-Avril lavigne**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading**_

_Sasuke melotot melihat buntalan kuning berbalut __dress __hitam di hadapannya, begitu pula Naru yang kini ternganga melihat penampakan manusia mesum yang amat dibencinya. Mereka berdua tidak menyangka akan saling bertemu lagi di malam yang seindah ini._

_"K-kau!" _Naru menatap tak percaya manusia-manusia yang kini tengah bersalaman bergilir dengan keluarganya. Jadi ini keluarga Itachi yang sebenarnya? Benar-benar sulit dipercaya… Naru sepertinya agak mengerti kenapa Sasuke rela menggantungkan harga dirinya demi taruhan sekarang. Hah… dia tidak menyangka bahwa hidup Sasuke semenyedihkan itu. Errr… sepertinya ada yang sedang salah pengertian di sini. Menyedihkan katanya?

Sasuke juga tidak kalah terkejutnya. Dia shock! Kenapa… kenapa dia harus menatap muka cewek garang ini lagi? Di malam yang indah ini rusak sudah nafsu makannya. Ah, dia mual membayangkan kembali kilas balik ciuman menjijikannya waktu itu_. Well_, Sasuke akui ciuman waktu itu tidak terlalu buruk, hanya saja yang membuatnya mual adalah rentetan panjang ocehan cempreng si kuning alay itu.

"J-jadi kau seorang _butler_ pelayan keluarganya Itachi-nii, Teme? Wow… sulit dipercaya. Pantas saja kau menerima taruhan teman-temanmu itu!" Naru menatap takjub pemandangan langkah di depannya. Seorang Sasuke yang memakai tuxedo hitam. Sasuke mendelik. _BUTLER _katanya?! Hey! Apa kuning cebol ini tidak melihat betapa mahal baju yang dia pakai?

Dan dengan kecepatan kilat tawa Itachi meledak bersamaan dengan Kyuubi. Sial! Inilah yang Sasuke tidak suka. Kenapa sih manusia kuning ini selalu mempermalukannya dengan cara yang tidak halal?

"Orang kampungan sepertimu memang tidak bisa membedakan antara baju _butler _dengan tuxedo mahal, ya… aku kasihan padamu…" Sasuke menjawab sarkastik.

"Oh! jadi keluarga Itachi-nii sekaya itu, ya? Sampai seorang _butler _sepertimu bisa memakai baju semahal ini?" Naru berbicara semakin ngelantur. Tidak sadar akan gratak-gratakan yang tercipta di gigi Sasuke. Naru, sadar nak… kenapa kau memiliki otak yang selemot ini, sih?

Seulas senyum kecil tercipta di bibir Mikoto. Sedangkan Fugaku kini sibuk bercengkrama dengan Minato tanpa mempedulikan kea_bsurd_-an yang terjadi. Kushina tadinya hendak menjitak kepala Naru karena dengan seenak jidatnya berkomentar aneh, tapi senyuman Mikoto membuat niatnya urung. Ah sepertinya ucapan anaknya yang barusan tidak berpengaruh buruk terhadap masa depan kerja sama keluarganya dan keluarga Mikoto.

"Siapa bilang aku _butler_, hah?!" Sasuke mulai mendelik kesal. Ahhhh! Kenapa sih bocah ini selalu memaksanya untuk marah-marah?

"Naru… sebenarnya dia adikku. _Well_, walaupun wajahnya seperti seorang babu, dan sebenarnya aku agak sedikit malu mengakuinya sebagai adik. Jadi…" Itachi menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Sasuke.

"Siapa yang kau bilang babu, keriput?"

Naru terdiam setelah menganalisis perkataan Itachi barusan, menatap horror seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi bergantian. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahunya seolah mengatakan 'kalau mereka saudara memang kenapa?'

"JADI MARGA ITACHI-NII UCHIHA?! " dan seketika Naru merasa pening sekarang.

.

"Jadi kau baru tahu kalau Itachi dan Sasuke bersaudara?" Gaara menatap Naru dengan sedikit tidak percaya. Bisa-bisanya seorang Uzumaki Naru tidak mengenal dua bersaudara yang popular di sekolah itu. _Well_, Sasuke yang terkenal dengan tindakan kriminalnya dan Itachi yang merupakan mantan ketua OSIS. Seharusnya kekontrasan itu cukup menyolok dan akan dengan mudah diketahui seluruh penjuru sekolah. Tapi… ah sudahlah, Naru terlalu kurang pergaulan rupanya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Lagipula wajah Teme itu terlalu jelek seperti babu dan sangat berandal! Berbanding terbalik dengan Itachi-nii!"

Gaara tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Pft… baru kali ini dia mendengar seorang gadis yang mengatai Sasuke separah itu. babu katanya… terlebih lagi orang itu pacarnya sendiri. Ah, dia amat sangat lega sekarang. walaupun ciuman pacarnya ini direbut dengan cara yang tak manusiawi, setidaknya hati Naru tetap miliknya.

Naru menopang dagunya. Mengingat kembali kejadian semalam sambil sedikit menghela napas.

"Kau mau aku teruskan tidak ceritanya?" Naru menatap Gaara dengan pandangan sedikit kesal. Ck, dari cara berbicara Gaara, Naru bisa mengerti bahwa Gaara sedang mengatainya secara tak langsung kalau dia adalah gadis yang kuper karena tidak pernah tahu siapa Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Ya… baiklah."

.

"Mana kutahu kalau si Teme ini adik Itachi-nii! Aku kan baru 3 bulan bersekolah di sini! Lagipula, aku tidak tahu juga marga Itachi-nii itu Uchiha!" Naru menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke kursi dengan tangan bersilangan di depan dada.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu! Marga Kyuubi itu Namikaze, dan kau… ah Uzumaki! Jelas aku tidak mengerti! Jangan-jangan kau yang babunya Kyuubi!" Sasuke yang menyadari kejanggalan itu lantas ikut meninggikan suaranya.

"Uzumaki marga Kaa-san ku! Memang kenapa kalau aku memakai marga Kaa-san ku dan Kyuu-nii memakai marga Tou-san?" Naru makin nyolot. Ah entahlah, Kushina sakit kepala sekarang. Kushina hanya bisa berharap kenyinyiran anaknya ini tidak menyinggung seluruh keluarga Uchiha. _Well_, kecuali Sasuke tentunya. Karena dialah objek yang dikatai.

"Kalau aku tahu begitu aku pasti tidak akan menyiummu tadi siang! Ah sial! Tidak kakak tidak adik sama garangnya ternyata!"

"Apa katamu?! Kau berani berkata seperti itu setelah mengambil ciumanku di tengah lapangan tadi?!" Naru tetap berkoar-koar membalas perkataan Sasuke. Tak sadar bahwa ucapannya amatlah ambigu. Kushina mangap. Mikoto memasang wajah terkejut, dan Itachi menganga. Mereka berdua ciuman?!

"Hah?! Jadi gosip sekolah tentang dua anak yang berciuman di lapangan tadi siang itu kalian?!" Kyuubi memasang wajah horror yang langkah miliknya. Tunggu… itu artinya kesucian bibir adiknya sudah melayang ke bibir Sasuke. Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya mereka sudah….

"Jadi kalian berdua sudah seintim itu?" Mikoto tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Oh, ayolah… kenapa Naru merasakan perasaan tidak enak sekarang?

Fugaku hanya menatap datar dan tak merespon antusias atas apa yang barusan dia dengar. Namun dalam hatinya dia sudah bersorak-sorak girang. Yah… sebenarnya dia agak sedikit malu memiliki anak lancang macam Sasuke, tapi sepertinya hubungan Sasuke dan Naru lebih dari sekedar kenalan. Mereka bahkan sudah berani berciuman.

"Otouto… sejak kapan kau melepas predikat jomblomu, hm?" Itachi menatap takjub Sasuke. akhirnya Kami-sama mendengar doa seorang kakak macam Itachi. Dia sedikit lega karena hipotesisnya yang mengira bahwa adiknya seorang gay tidak benar. Dan lagi pacar adiknya itu Naru, adik Kyuubi, teman sekaligus rivalnya sendiri. Bukan suatu hal yang buruk.

"Wah, kalau begitu kita berdua tidak usah repot-repot menjodohkan mereka lagi, Kushina! Mereka sudah satu langkah di depan rencana kita ternyata!" Mikoto cengar-cengir bangga. Hah… author tidak mengerti, Mikoto sadarlah, anakmu melakukan kemesuman di muka umum dan kau malah bangga?

Naru melotot bersamaan dengan Sasuke.

"Apa?! Aku tidak sudi menikah dengan rambut ayam ini!" Tuhan, di mana Naru bisa membeli obat sakit kepala sekarang?

.

"Jadi kau dijodohkan dengan Sasuke?!" Gaara menatap Naru horror. Bayang-bayang kehancuran masa depan cerita romansa antara mereka berdua mulai hinggap di otak Gaara. Kami-sama! Cobaan apa lagi ini? Setelah hanya diberi kesempatan berciuman satu kali… sekarang dia akan dipisahkan sejauh takdir berjalan dengan pacar tercintanya? Kenapa sih autor mengetik cerita sejahat ini? Oh ayolah, dia ingin hidup bahagia dan sejahtera bersama Naru, memiliki dua anak karena menurut keluarga berencana hal itu lebih baik, bukannya berpisah begini!

"Iya! Aku tidak tahu kalau Kaa-san dan Mikoto Baa-san senorak itu. Tunggu… kau cemburu?" Naru menyeringai menatap Gaara. Gaara _sweatdrop_ akut. Kenapa pacarnya ini bisa nyengir-nyengir gaje sambil bercerita mengenai perjodohannya sih? Hubungan romansa mereka terancam woy!

"Tentu saja aku cemburu. Kau kan pacarku…."

"Hahaha…. Senangnya!" Naru mengelus dadanya lega. Tidak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban sejujur itu.

"Kau… senang dijodohkan olehnya?"

"Baka! bukan itu maksudku. Aku senang ternyata seorang Sabaku Gaara bisa cemburu. Hey, tapi kau tenang saja. Aku dan Teme itu menolaknya kok. Dan Kaa-san serta Mikoto Baa-san tidak memaksa kami untuk berpacaran. Lagipula mereka bukan orangtua yang kolot."

.

"Yah… mau bagaimana lagi, padahal kami kira kalian benar-benar saling jatuh cinta sehingga perjodohan adalah rencana yang bagus. Tapi kalau Naru tidak mau dengan Sasuke yah… bagaimana ya, Kushina?" Mikoto berusaha tabah menghadapi keegoisan anak dan calon menantunya. Ya Mikoto menganggap Naru calon walaupun sudah ditolak dengan beringas oleh Naru barusan. Hahaha, seolah saja Mikoto tabah, padahal dalam hatinya dia masih memiliki harapan akan kebersatuan Sasuke dan Naru.

"Terserah kalian sajalah… tapi Kaa-san dan Tou-san juga mau, kok punya menantu setampan dan sepintar Sasuke," Kushina ikut-ikut memanasi. Tentu saja membuat Fugaku, Mikoto dan Minato terpancing dan ikut-ikut tersenyum penuh harap.

"Ya… aku juga setuju! Walaupun adikmu itu kampret sekali sudah melakukan pelecehan seksual, tapi kalau mereka benar-benar jadian sih…" Kyuubi mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Membuat Naru dan Sasuke yang didesak-desak semakin risih.

"Pikirkan perasaanku juga, Kyuu-nii! Siapa sih yang mau berpacaran dengan ayam jelek macam dia?!"

"Hey, Naru! Benci bisa jadi cinta, lho!" siallll! Naru benar-benar mual sekarang. kenapa dia dihadapkan dengan skenario hidup yang menyebalkan ini sih?

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau dengannya!" Sasuke dan Naru berkoar-koar serempak. Membuat seluruh manusia yang duduk berhadapan itu terdiam. Dan saling menatap satu sama lain seolah memberi kode.

"Waw… bahkan mereka bisa sekompak itu dalam hal menolak…." Kyuubi tak puas dan tetap mengompori. Aaaaa! Tolonglah kehidupan Naru, Kami-sama!

.

"Ya, jadi begitulah… intinya aku tidak mungkin memutuskan hubungan kita, kan?" Naru meyakinkan Gaara sebelum kembali meminum milkshake-nya.

"Hm… lalu bagaimana dengan ciuman yang kita bahas di telepon waktu itu?"

Naru nyaris tersedak saat Gaara selesai mengatakan topik rancu itu. Aduh, kenapa saat mendengar kata ciuman dia kembali ingat tentang kejadian di lapangan itu, sih?! Untung saja Gaara tidak memarahinya setelah tahu kronologis yang sebenarnya.

"Kau mau kita melakukannya sekarang? ah! Tapi aku sudah punya rencana lain! Kita lakukan di photo box!"

Gaara mendelik. Photo box katanya?! Hell! Naru gila? Apa dia mau memotret semuanya? Bagaimana kalau pencetak foto di sana melihat gambar tidak senonoh itu? Mau diletakkan di mana wajah dan harga dirinya? Kenapa sih dia mempunyai pacar yang setidak tau malu ini? Ah sial, hilang sudah nafsu makannya sekarang.

"Naru… tolong jangan berpikiran aneh di saat-saat seperti ini…. Kau membuatku sakit kepala, tahu!"

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?! Bukannya kau yang bilang kemarin akan melakukannya berkali-kali?" Naru tetap cuek sambil menyantap makanan yang dipesannya.

"Kau tidak malu jika pegawai photo box itu melihat kelakuan kita?"

"Jadi kau mau bagaimana? Melakukannya di hotel? Aaah! Kenapa sih cuma gara-gara ciuman kita harus serempong ini?!" Gaara benar benar membatin miris. Kenapa sih Naru tidak pernah malu dan seenak jidatnya saja jika berbicara?! Untung restauran tempat mereka berkencan ini sepi. Apa jadinya jika publik mendengar kata 'hotel' dan 'ciuman' tadi, hah? Aaaa! Gaara stress!

"Kenapa kau diam saja?! Kau tidak suka? Kau hanya mempermainkanku di telepon kemarin? Kau tidak ingin berci –" ocehan Naru terbungkam oleh bibir Gaara. Ah! Author sakit kepala mengetik scene ini. Sebenarnya yang tidak tahu malu siapa sekarang?

"Ck… kau berisik sekali. Dua kali, kan? dan tidak akan pernah di Photo Box." dan seketika wajah Naru memanas.

.

"Gahhhhh! Kenapa aku kalah lagi?!" itachi berteriak histeris menatap layar kaca televisinya. Menatap miris angka 5-1 yang tertera di layar. Kekalahan telak rupanya.

"Yayaya… sesuai perjanjian apabila aku menang, kita akan lanjut belajar, kan? kau tau Ujian Negara sudah dekat? Dan kita tidak boleh bermain-main! Aku benar-benar ingin ke Cambrigde itu, Itachi! Tidak sepertimu yang mempunyai masa depan suram!" Kyuubi meletakkan peralatan PS itachi dan melanjutkan membuka buku Fisikanya.

Itachi hanya merengut kesal. Bagaimana bisa dia kalah?! Ah! 5-1 yang menjijikan…. Dan lagi apa-apaan gaya Kyuubi itu, sih… sok keren dan sok pintar!

"Alah! Sok sok belajar dan mengejar Cambridge tau-tau kau malah masuk univ abal-abal nanti," Itachi ikut bergabung. Menepati janji bahwa akan belajar jika Kyuubi berhasil mengalahkannya.

"Aku punya _plan_, tidak sepertimu! Kau tidak lihat aku peringkat satu di Ujian Percobaan kemarin untuk mata pelajaran Matematika dan Fisika?" Kyuubi menyeringai bangga. Ah, Fisika dan Matematika memang indah baginya.

"Ya aku ingat, berapa nilai Kimia dan Bahasa Inggrismu!" Kyuubi langsung menekuk wajahnya. Sial, kenapa Itachi pintar sekali menghancurkan mood-nya? Mentang-mentang Kimia dan Bahasa Inggris peringkat satunya direbut oleh itachi semua.

"Hm, terserah padamu! Aku tidak tertarik dengan Kimia. Aku lebih suka masuk Teknik Fisika nantinya daripada harus berurusan dengan Kimia," Kyuubi tau, Kimia dan dirinya bukanlah partner kerja yang baik. Mereka adalah musuh yang ditakdirkan. Dan Kyuubi tidak ingin mendekati apa yang menjadi musuhnya.

"Pft… tenang saja, aku juga tidak berminat di bidang Fisika maupun Kimia. Aku akan bersekolah di sekolah bisnis nanti."

"…." Kyuubi tak melanjutkan pembicaraan. Mulai sibuk menghitung rupanya.

"Hey, Kyuu… kau ingat tentang perdebatan keluarga kita semalam? Tentang Naru dan Sasu?"

"Ya, aku ingat betapa tidak sopannya adikmu melecehkan adikku… lantas kenapa?"

"Kau tidak berniat menyatukan mereka? Bukannya menyenangkan? Kau tahu kan kita benar-benar dibuat sakit kepala oleh ujian sekolah? Apa kau tidak mau bersenang-senang?" Itachi… kenapa kau sama saja seperti Sai yang hobi bermain-main dengan cara yang illegal, nak? Dia adikmu, dan kau menjadikannya sebagai objek hiburan?

"Menyatukan mereka? Kau tidak tahu… Naru menolak perjodohan itu karena dia sudah berpacaran dengan orang lain."

Itachi terdiam. Ah, jadi Naru lebih laku dari pada dirinya, ya? Ah… kenapa sih dia harus menderita jomblo? Padahal Naru yang lebih muda darinya sudah memiliki pacar…. Sepertinya dia harus menyalahkan Fugaku dan Mikoto karena telah memberikan gen yang tidak berkualitas di dalam dirinya. Gen keriput yang entah didapatnya darimana ini memang benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Errr… ya, kita coba saja! Baiklah, kita tidak usah mengomporinya supaya putus, tapi kita gunakan cara memancingnya agar hatinya tergerak mencintai adikku yang mesum itu. Lagipula keluarga kita sangat mendukungnya, kan?"

Kyuubi terdiam. Menjodohkan Naru, ya? Yah, sebenarnya itu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Tapi sebagai seorang kakak, ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Naru terhadap Gaara. Namun… ah, sudahlah.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak mau memaksanya."

Itachi tersenyum senang. Walaupun ia tak mendapat obat penawar kekeriputan, akhirnya dia mendapat penghibur rasa bosannya…

"Ini rencana kita selanjutnya, Kyuubi…"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Lalala! Saya ngetik cuy! Ternyata ada waktu! Wakswakswaks. Penasaran gak sih rencana Kyuu sama Ita? Terus terus… coba kalian liat next chapnya! Aduuuuh, plis itu ambigu banget ya?! Apa perlu saya naikin rate fic ini? Wahahaha *plak* ya silakan menebak-nebak apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya. Plis jangan cap saya mesum! Kalian harus sadar saya ini tipe author yang seperti apa *smirk*

Awalnya saya mau fokus belajar, tapi setelah liat review yang banyak dan komentarnya macem-macem itu bikin saya gak tenang dan akhirnya ngetik deh. Saya sadar, semangat ngetik saya itu bergantung dari isi review ternyata hahahak #door.

_**Mind to review?**_

**Kuas tak bertinta**

* * *

**Next chap:**

"Ngh… Sasukeh… akuh…."

"N-Naruh… kenapa kau begitu… akh…."

"Ah, sepertinya kau tidak sejelek yang kubayangkan ya, Teme…"

'Jangan-jangan aku menyukai Dobe jelek ini?'


	4. Chapter 4

To:

**Minyak tanah **_oke silakan baca chap ini. _**Hyull **_iya sasufemnaru, tapi gaafemnaru juga wkwk#eh kalo kelas 1 imutnya gak banyak… kelas 3 artinya gak imut sama sekali? #ups #digibang _**yuichi **_gak kok, Naru sama Gaara belum putus. _**Fatayahn **_aku bercanda bilang mau jadi ratem, bukan serius… dan aku gak niat buat cerita ecchi hiks, mesum-mesumnya itu buat konyol-konyolan aja. _**Hikari **_haha, justru fisika itu paling enak(ya seenggaknya sampe skrng, ga tau nanti ke depan) _**Luca Marvell **_ortunya tau, tapi ya dasar ortu, mereka gak terlalu mentingin kalo anaknya ada pacar ato gak. _**Aristy **_emang gak ada lemon kok, aku cuma canda bilang mau naikin rate tapi chap ini agak nyerempet deh kayaknya. Yah semoga tetep rate-T, aku kurang nyaman di ratem soalnya. _**Ara Uchiha **_jangan, kasian Gaara _**akbar 123 **_haha, Sasu bakalan aku nistain banget di sini,liat aja._**o.O rambu no baka **_Gaara nyium diliat Sasu dkk? Hehehe,kita liat aja. _**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-nii **_ya ngeri aja, soalnya chap ini ambigu… ntar diketawain -_-v _**yuzuru **_Naru lebih ke gak tau malu, bukan agresif sebenernya banyak yg mau sama Ita dan Kyuu, cuma dasaran mereka aja gak nerima dan nganggep dirinya jomblo kronis, buang" rejeki ya? _**Heztynha uzumaki **_okee ini dilanjut _**kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani **_hehe, oke dilanjut. _**Nuuurrruuuii **_okee, ini udah lanjut._

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Didn't Mean to Hurt You © Kuas tak bertinta**

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU, Typo(s), FemNaru, etc.**

_**Inspiration by "Hush Hush-Avril lavigne**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading**_

Ini sudah menit kedelapan Sasuke mengamati bocah pirang itu. Sasuke mendecih kesal, mengingat kembali awal terjadinya skenario untuk chapter empat ini. Kenapa di hari yang indah ini dia harus mendekam di rumah bersama Naru, hah? Apa sih maksud kedua orang tua mereka yang tiba-tiba bilang akan pergi ke luar negeri untuk liburan bersama sedangkan mereka sebagai anak-anak harus ditinggal karena ulangan tengah semester? Oh ayolah, ini bulan September yang artinya ulangan harian dan mid tengah gencar-gencarnya. Dan lagi hebatnya, Kyuubi dan si nyinyir cebol itu disuruh menginap di rumahnya. Terus, Itachi dan Kyuubi sekarang pergi! Meninggalkan mereka berdua, kerja kelompok dalih mereka.

Cih, kenapa baru mengamati cewek ini saja Sasuke sudah panas dan kesal? Apa-apaan gaya sok cueknya itu? dan lagi, ah! Kenapa sih dia tidak tahu malu dan seenaknya menonton tv sambil memakan makanan yang ada di rumah Sasuke dengan seenak jidatnya. Ingin rasanya batin dan jiwa Sasuke memberontak, mendepak paksa manusia itu keluar rumah. Tapi dia masih sadar diri dan sayang nyawa jika tidak ingin balas digeplak oleh Kyuubi.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Naru yang semula fokus pada tv kini mendelik balas Sasuke, sudah jengah dipelototi dengan tatapan tidak halal begitu.

"Kenapa sih kau dan kakakmu tidak menginap di kolong jembatan saja?" masih dengan wajah kerasnya Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan sarkastik.

"Hm? Oh… kolong jembatan? Bukannya sekarang aku sedang berada di kolong jembatan? Ah, maaf… sepertinya rumah ini terlalu menakjubkan seperti kolong jembatan yang kau sebut barusan…" Sasuke berjengit kesal. Mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menggampar mulut nyinyir bocah pirang ini.

Sasuke menghela napas. Mencoba mencari cara agar Naru bungkam dengan perkataannya. Ah! Tiba-tiba suatu ide menarik terlintas di pikirannya untuk mengerjai cewek ini.

"Kau tahu? Apa jadinya jika seorang wanita dan pria hanya berdua di dalam sebuah ruangan tertutup?" jdeeer. Yak, bagus! Rasakan kau kuning! Sasuke menyeringai sok sadis, membuat Naru yang semula sempat mengalihkan kepalanya kembali untuk menatap tv kini terdiam kaku.

"Errr…. Apa maksud Sasuke-kun? Hey, aku hanya bercanda tadi… kau tahu kan, kalimat sarkastik? L-lagipula rumah ini sangat besar dan mewah, kok. Aku suka berada di sini…" Sasuke semakin menyeringai mendapati kalimat Naru. Oh, jadi sisi yandere wanita ini mulai keluar, ya? Sasuke-kun katanya…

"Oh, jadi kau suka berada di sini? Benar-benar suka sampai tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah ini?" Sasuke mulai mendekat ke arah Naru. Naru membulatkan matanya, sial! Dia salah bicara tadi! Bagus, apa yang harus Naru lakukan sekarang? menendang Sasuke sampai ke ujung dunia? mencekik Sasuke sampai mulutnya berbusa? Atau menusukkan pisau dapur ala psikopat? Ah… kenapa dapur dan ruang keluarga jaraknya jauh sekali, sih?

Sasuke sudah keburu mengekang Naru. Sial… kenapa dia kebanyakan mikir sih, tadi? Sampai tidak sadar bahwa bahaya kini sudah sangat dekat dengannya….

Di sisi lain Sasuke sebenarnya hanya berniat bercanda, tapi… ah sudah kepalang, batinnya. Dan dengan perlahan Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya dan bibir Naru untuk kedua kalinya. Sasuke pikir bukanlah suatu hal yang besar jika bibir bertemu bibir. Hanya daging bertemu daging, kan? dan lagi… biar saja Naru tahu bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka bermain-main. Nanti saja memikirkan kenyinyiran mulut Naru, yang penting sekarang buat bocah ini kicep dulu.

Tapi…

Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat tahu Naru bukannya memberontak, dan malah… membalasnya, membalas ciuman seorang uchiha Sasuke. _Kuso_, kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi sekarang? Ah, persetan dengan masa depannya, salahkan Naru yang meladeninya semakin menjadi-jadi begini.

Sasuke… menginginkan Naru.

Sepuluh menit berikutnya kita sudah dapat menyaksikan adegan tidak senonoh yang dilakukan kedua orang ini…

"Ngh… Sasukeh… akuh…."

"N-Naruh… kenapa kau begitu… akh…."

Tapi author perlu mengingatkan bahwa fic ini tetap berada di rating-T yang artinya….

'_Tit tit tit tit! Tit tit tit tit! Tit tit tit tit!'_

Perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya, mendecak kesal sambil mengambil handphonenya yang tengah berbunyi nyaring. Sial, dia salah menyetel alarm! Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia menyetel alarm pukul 3 pagi begini, sih? Ini bukan bulan puasa, Sasuke…

Sudahlah… Sasuke meletakkan handphonennya asal. Berniat kembali ke alam mimpi, kembali memimpikan….

Tunggu dulu! Apa tadi dia bilang? Mimpi…. Mimpi?

D-dan…. Kenapa dia merasakan basah di bagian bawah tubuhnya? Jangan bilang kalau dia…

Mata Sasuke reflek membuka dengan tatapan horror setelah menyadari apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Dengan cepat dia mendudukkan diri dan menyibak selimut tebalnya. Ahhh! Apa-apaan ini?! Matanya nyaris copot melihat keabsurd-an sprey kasurnya yang basah. Sasuke serangan jantung mendadak di tempat.

"AHHHHHHH! KUNING KAMPRETTT!" dan teriakan kolosal Sasuke memecah keheningan dan kesyahduan suasana dini hari.

.

* * *

Mata Kyuubi nyeri mendadak melihat selembar kertas bertuliskan nilai 52 di depan matanya. Menatap horror adiknya yang kini beraut wajah biasa saja sambil menggoyang-goyang kecil kertas tersebut. Seolah berkata 'lihat Nii-chan! Aku berhasil mendapat 52 untuk mata pelajaran Kimia yang diulangkan kemarin!'.

"K-kau apakan Naru?! Tidak… aku tidak pernah punya adik yang sebaka ini… kembalikan! Kembalikan Naru!" Kyuubi menjerit lebay dan sukses dibogem mentah oleh Naru. Cih, kenapa sih dia punya Aniki sealay ini?

"Kau berlebihan, Kyuu-nii! Sudah kubilang, kan? aku tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang deret volta dan konsep mol! Belum lagi hafalan tentang kation anion yang membuatku gila… mana aku salah semua di pemberian tata nama senyawa. Ah, salahmu kemarin-kemarin tidak mau mengajariku," Naru mengamuk sewot. Pening mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di mana Kyuubi sok sibuk belajar dan enggan mengajarinya Kimia.

"Aku pasti mengajarimu jika aku tidak sibuk! Lagipula kau pikir aku pandai di Kimia? Dapat 87 di Ujian Percobaan kemarin saja aku sudah sujud syukur!" Ya ya ya… Naru tahu itu, dia lihat papan pengumuman di sekolahnya. Itachi-nii peringkat pertamanya kan untuk mata pelajaran Kimia?

Naru dan Kyuubi membatin miris. Galau memikirkan nasib hubungan mereka dengan Kimia yang selalu tidak akur. Padahal, Tou-san mereka memiliki perusahaan di bidang produk makanan instan dan Kaa-san mereka seorang dokter kulit yang juga membuat obat-obat kecantikan. Tentu saja kedua bidang itu membutuhkan pengetahuan yang luas akan atom-atom agar bisa meracik produk yang berkualitas. Tapi kenapa anak mereka merana dibantai Kimia begini?

Yah… sepertinya Kyuubi dan Naru sedikit mengerti jika minus ketemu minus dalam mata pelajaran Matematika akan menghasilkan plus itu benar… seperti kedua orangtua mereka yang pintar Kimia tapi anaknya… baka.

"Ya sudah… ayo pulang, aku tak betah berlama-lama memandangi kertas menjijikan milikmu itu. Cih, pembuat malu keluarga…" dan kembali gamparan Naru mendarat di lengan Kyuubi setelah kalimat memilukan hati itu didengarnya.

"Diam kau! Padahal nilai bahasa Inggrismu juga selalu buruk… nilai 90 kemarin hanya beruntung tahu! Ah iya… kau bawa mobilnya jangan ngebut-ngebut nanti. Aku tak ingin nyawaku melayang," Naru menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kyuubi. Hah… gara-gara Iruka sakit mereka harus pulang pergi sendiri kan.

Baru saja Kyuubi hendak membalas Naru, sebuah pesan masuk ke handphone miliknya. Dengan sedikit kesal dirogohnyalah saku celananya itu.

**From:** Uchiha Itachi

'Woy, janji belajar bersama kita kau tak lupa, kan? Dan… bagaimana rencana kita kemarin Kamis?'

Kyuubi terdiam. Ah, iya! Dia hampir lupa janji belajar bersamanya kemarin lusa dengan Itachi. Dan lagi… rencana? Ah… rencananya dengan Itachi tentang Naru, ya?

Tunggu, kunci mobil sekarang ada di tangannya, kan? Naru ada di sampingnya dan berniat akan pulang bersama, kan? belum lagi… yak! Nilai ulangan Naru! Itu bisa jadi alasan yang kuat untuk menyeret paksa imoutonya ini ke rumah keluarga Uchiha. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di otak Kyuubi.

"Hey… Naru! Aku tahu siapa yang bisa membuat otak bodohmu menjadi pintar di pelajaran Kimia…. Ikut aku."

.

Sasuke masih terdiam kaku menatap pemandangan di hadapannya. Stik yang dipegangnya kini menganggur dan permainan di layar televisinya kini terabaikan. Sementara itu Itachi mem-_pause_ segera permainan dan mulai beranjak dari sebelah adiknya untuk mempersilakan tamu mereka.

"Ahhhh! Kenapa kita harus ke rumah Itachi-nii? Aku lelah! Mau tidur di rumah, tadi aku lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 5 kali saat pelajaran olahraga…" Naru memasang wajah memelas dan tatapan memohon minta pulang ke arah Kyuubi. Ya, sebenarnya tadi mereka para anak perempuan disuruh olahraga bebas dan tidak melakukan lari rodi seperti yang dikatakan Naru. Ah, biar saja… biar dia ada alasan untuk pulang ke rumah. Dia ogah berlama-lama di rumah Sasuke ini.

"Aku juga lelah melihat nilai Kimia-mu di ambang kematian, Naru!" Kyuubi yang tidak peduli kini melenggang masuk dan meletakkan tas sekolahnya di atas sofa ruang keluarga milik keluarga Uchiha.

"Wah, hebat! Pakai jurus apa kau bisa berjalan semulus ini?" Itachi sumringah melihat calon adik iparnya itu kini berada di dalam rumahnya. Tak peduli dengan raut wajah Naru yang sok lelah.

"Ck, nilai Kimia bocah ini dibawah KKM. Hey, Sasuke! Sini kau, ajari imouto-ku tentang tata nama senyawa, konsep mol, dan deret volta. Dia parah sekali di bidang itu. Kau kan pintar dan juara satu olim kemarin!" Kyuubi menyuruh-nyuruh seenak jidat. Membuat Sasuke yang semula bengong kini sadar akan daratan kembali.

"Eh? Ah… aku?! Kenapa harus aku? Aniki mendapat nilai 100 di Ujian Percobaannya kemarin! Suruh dia saja!" Sasuke mendelik kesal. Kenapa sih semua orang selalu menyuruhnya untuk membantu sana-sini? Dan lagi apa semua orang tidak tahu bahwa dia itu olimpiade Matematika! Matematika! Kemarin Kiba menyuruhnya mengerjakan seni budaya yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Matematika. Sekarang Namikaze sialan ini menyuruhnya membantu cewek kuning itu belajar Kimia. Memang sih nilai Kimianya bagus, tapi kan… ah sudahlah!

"Cih, Itachi dan aku mau belajar juga! Kami ini anak kelas 3! Dua minggu lagi aku akan tes untuk masuk perguruan tinggi di luar negeri, Anikimu ini juga! Hey Itachi, belajar! Berhenti bermain-main dengan PS-mu itu," Kyuubi membalas sewot dan mendelik ke arah Sasuke cukup lama. Seolah mengatakan 'ajari dia atau kau kumakan'.

Sasuke mendecih sinis beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mematikan semua peralatan PS yang semula dia mainkan bersama Itachi. Kenapa sih kebahagiaannya terusik terus sejak dia mengenal manusia kuning ini?! Salahkan Sai yang menyuruhnya bertaruh! Padahal jika dia tidak mau, dia pasti tidak akan bertemu cewek ini dan tak akan terganggu kebahagiaannya. Lagipula kenapa sih Kyuubi harus lebih kuat darinya, cih… benar-benar membuat harga dirinya turun saja sebagai kriminal sekolah. Padahal Kyuubi anak baik-baik di sekolah, tapi kenapa jiwanya mengalah-ngalahi preman pasar?

"Hey hey Kyuu… jangan galak begitu… kau seperti wanita yang lagi menstruasi saja… seperti ibu-ibu hamil yang labil!" dan beberapa detik kemudian sebuah penghapus mendarat di kepala Itachi.

.

Sasuke menatap intens Naru dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. Oh, jadi ini cewek perusak kehidupannya? Well… bocah ini tidak ada manis-manisnya, cantik pun tidak. Badannya juga biasa saja. Cuma guratan aneh yang ada di pipinya saja yang tidak biasa. Terus apa yang membuat Sasuke memimpikannya? Gayanya bahkan sangat tomboy. Bukan tipe Sasuke sama sekali.

Tolong ya, Sasuke itu lebih suka cewek yang anggun, baik hati, tidak arogan macam Naru. Jiwa keibuan saja enggan tumbuh dalam dirinya. Tapi kenapa…? Kenapa bisa cewek ini masuk di dalam mimpinya? Bahkan di dalam mimpi yang… ah sudahlah! Jangan buat Sasuke mengingatnya lagi.

"Woy, Teme! Kau kenapa sih diam saja, naksir padaku?!" Sasuke mengernyit jijik. Heh, apa? Naksir padanya? Y-yang benar saja. Dari jutaan cewek kenapa dia harus naksir pada Naru, cuih! Tunggu, dia Cuma tidak sengaja memimpikan Naru, kan? Bu-bukannya ada rasa, ya.

"Jangan kege-eran, ya! Sudah cepat keluarkan bukumu!" Sasuke membuang mukanya yang sedikit memerah ke arah lain. Sial, kenapa sih dia bisa ketahuan sedang memperhatikan bocah ini.

"Nih…" Naru menyodorkan bukunya dengan tampang malas. Sasuke memandang buku Naru dalam diam. Tuh, kan! yang benar saja makhluk di depannya ini cewek, buku-bukunya disampul pun tidak. Mana cover-nya agak robek di sana sini dan banyak coretan. Aduh, di mana sisi wanita bocah ini?

"Mana kertas ulanganmu yang dibilang Kyuubi tadi?" Sasuke memijat-mijat kepalanya berusaha sabar menghadapi cobaan demi cobaan dalam hidupnya.

Tapi… tunggu dulu…

"Pft… 52? Kau mendapat nilai 52 untuk pelajaran kimia? Waw… dramatis sekali," Sasuke menyeringai menyebalkan. Membuat Naru memanas dan menahan diri untuk tidak menjambak rambut aneh pemuda di depannya ini.

"Diam, kau! Memang kenapa kalau aku bodoh di pelajaran Kimia?!"

"Yah… tidak menyangka saja. Seorang Uzumaki Naru yang selama ini selalu sombong dan mengata-ngataiku ternyata kehidupan sekolahnya separah ini," Naru menghentakkan sikunya kasar ke atas meja dan menopang dagunya sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"Makanya ajari aku. Aku memang bodoh di kimia," hah… tunggu dulu. Sasuke bengong mendadak. Tadi cewek ini bilang apa? Minta diajari, katanya? Er… kenapa Sasuke merasakan desiran pelan di dalam dirinya melihat raut wajah Naru? Ah tidak tidak… dia tidak boleh termakan oleh wajah sok dramatis bocah ini.

"Ya sudah… sini… kita bahas soalnya satu-satu," Sasuke berusaha mengabaikan desiran itu dan mencoba membaca hasil ulangan anak ini.

Sasuke pikir Naru benar-benar bodoh dan tidak mengerti cara membaca tata nama senyawa dengan benar, tapi ternyata tidak. Yah, sebenarnya kesalahan anak ini cukup sepele. Dia hanya tidak bisa membedakan mana senyawa logam dan nonlogam serta tak hafal kation anion sehingga sering salah saat memberi nama unsur yang mempunyai lebih dari satu jenis kation anion. Lalu untuk rumus empiris dia hanya lupa memberikan nilai n-nya. Selebihnya dia benar.

Di konsep mol juga dia hanya salah menghitung hasil. Bahkan dia mengerti cara menghitung redoks namun hanya kurang teliti. Intinya, Naru tidak bodoh, dia hanya tidak hafal. Pantas saja jawabannya di deret volta asal semua karena dia tidak tahu bahwa cuprum itu dalam keadaan solid tidak bisa bereaksi sama sekali.

Dan dengan sabar Sasuke mulai mengajari Naru, melupakan sejenak semua rasa kesalnya. Entahlah, mungkin pengakuan Naru akan ketidakbisaannya di Kimia membuat Sasuke luluh?

Di sisi lain Kyuubi melirik-lirik ke arah Sasuke dan Naru yang sedang belajar bersama. Senyum kecil pun terukir di bibirnya. Hah… mungkin tidak buruk juga meninggalkan adiknya bersama laki-laki berambut ayam itu. Kyuubi sebenarnya agak miris melihat keluarganya yang memanas-manasi Naru dan bilang berniat menjodohkan dia dengan Sasuke walau batal. Tapi ada sebagian dari diri Kyuubi yang juga ingin Naru bersama Sasuke. Yah, semoga Naru bisa memilih yang terbaik antara Sasuke dan… ah, Kyuubi lupa siapa nama cowok berambut merah itu. Sabaku Gaara, ya?

"Kyuu… kenapa? Sasu melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi pada Naru? Kali ini apa? Ciuman lagi? Atau pegang-pegangan tangan?" Itachi yang sadar Kyuubi sedang melirik ke mana pun kini ikut mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kedua adik mereka.

"Baka… kenapa sih otakmu mesum sekali mengharapkan hal yang tidak tidak? Lagipula jika bocah itu sampai mencium imoutoku lagi, aku juga akan memberikan ciuman romantis yang lebih hot menggunakan bogemku," Kyuubi berhenti menatap Sasuke dan Naruto, kembali berkutat dengan soal-soal di hadapannya.

"Yah… bagaimana? Mereka cocok, kan? kau lihat? Aduh bahkan mereka belum pacaran dan aku sudah sesenang ini… kenapa aku mulai mengidolakan kebersamaan mereka berdua, sih? _Pairing favorite real life pertama_, nih! Iya, kan?" Itachi menyenggol-nyenggol Kyuubi yang sudah mulai konsentrasi. Membuat tangan Kyuubi yang memegang pena mencoret lembar jawabnya. Kyuubi menggeram kesal. Kenapa sih Itachi senorak ini?

"Berhentilah bersikap memalukan begitu, bodoh. Kau menonton orang terus… padahal sendirinya tidak pernah punya pacar. Cari pacar, sana!"

Itachi kicep. Cih, rusak sudah momen-momen bahagianya. Kenapa sih Kyuubi menghancurkan imajinasi indahnya tentang Sasuke dan Naru dengan menyebut-nyebut status jomblonya lagi?

"Kau sendiri sadar! Jangan-jangan kau homo ya sampai tak pernah sekalipun kulihat kau dekat dengan perempuan, Kyuu? Ahhh… kau menjijikkan, Kyuu! Hih… aku tidak menyangka selama ini sahabataku itu seorang –awww! Kok kau mukul, sih?" Itachi sewot saat jitakan kuat Kyuubi mendarat manis di kepalanya.

"Kau jangan membuat gosip yang aneh-aneh, ya?! Kau tidak ingat valentine setengah tahun lalu aku mendapat cokelat lebih banyak darimu?"

"Ya… cokelat dari para seme-sememu! Ih… kau terkenal di kalangan seme, ya? Tapi mereka salah, seharusnya memberinya tanggal 14 Maret, bukan Februari, iya kan?"

"K-kau… kau ngajak berkelahi, ya?!" dan jotos-jotosan indah melayang ke arah Itachi dengan cantiknya. Kami-sama, panjangkanlah umur Itachi Uchiha.

.

"Oh, aku mengerti… jadi aku harus menghafal tabel kation dan anion ini ya baru bisa menjawab soal-soal ini dengan benar? Hah… merepotkan," Naru mendesah kecewa.

"Menghafalnya mudah… OH, F, Cl misalnya… mereka anionnya -1… kalau O, CO… 2-. Na, K, Ag 1+ kationnya, yah kau rajin-rajin saja membacanya, lama-lama hafal sendiri. Aku dulu juga begitu," Sasuke menyerahkan kertas berisi daftar kation anion itu ke arah Naru.

"Oke-oke… nih aku sudah menyelesaikan semua soal yang kau berikan tadi, coba kau periksa," Naru memberikan buku tulisnya dan mengambil kertas yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Hm… yah, kau hanya salah di sini… kalau ini namanya Besi(II), lihat kationnya besi ada 3+ dan 2+, kita pakai yang 2+ karena unsur disebelahnya ini punya anion 2+," Naru menganggung mengerti. Ternyata Sasuke tidaklah seburuk yang Naru kira. Memang sih kalau bertengkar mereka bisa menggemparkan seluruh dunia, tapi Sasuke yang serius dan sabar seperti ini… terlihat bersinar di mata Naru. Ya bersinar…

"Hm ya ya… aku mengerti! Wah kau pintar ya mengajarnya, Teme! Aku lebih mengerti diajari olehmu daripada Kyuu-nii… apa karena Kyuu-nii yang juga tidak pintar di Kimia, ya?" Naru nyengir ke arah Sasuke dan hanya ditanggapi dengan 'hn'-an Sasuke.

"Ah, sepertinya kau tidak sejelek yang kubayangkan ya, Teme…" Naru tersenyum tulus yang entah kenapa terlihat menyilaukan di mata seorang Uchiha Sasuke. T-tunggu… k-kenapa… cih sial! Kenapa jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat hanya gara-gara senyum sok malaikat bocah ini sih?

Sasuke membuang mukanya. Ck, baka… tidak mungkinkan kalau dia…

'Jangan-jangan aku menyukai Dobe jelek ini?'

"Teme? Hey… Teme?" Naru yang daritadi dikacang pun akhirnya merasa jengah dan mulai memanggil-manggil Sasuke.

"Hentikan, Kyuubi bodoh! Jangan jambak rambutku!"

"Tidak mau! Kau yang homo! Rasakan! Biar kepalamu botak sekalian!" Naru dan Sasuke nyaris melompat kaget mendengar gledek mendadak di seberang ruangan mereka. Naru melongok melihat kejadian di depannya. Kyuubi yang menjambak rambut Itachi dengan beringas. Benar-benar horror.

"Kyuu-nii! Berhenti, baka! kasihan Itachi-nii! Sudah jelek nanti tambah jelek!" Naru lekas bangkit dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Sasuke dengan teriakan cemprengnya.

Hah… kenapa saat Sasuke merasakan perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan seperti barusan, Itachi dan Kyuubi mengganggu momen itu, sih? Errr… mungkin sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar menyukai… Naruto. Arghhh! Apa tadi dia bilang?! S-suka? Jangan bercanda!

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Huoooh! Selesai dan hampir jam 2! Saya dapet libur pemirsahhh! Sampe tanggal 22 April nanti! Aaah, liburan paskahhhh wkwk. Emang ya seneng banget kalo ada liburan paskah itu walopun ga ngerayain apa itu paskah. Apa neh?! Hebat sumpah saya bangga banget bisa ngetik tentang kimiaa! Tau gak sih, saya yang tata nama senyawa itu dapet 76 pas UH! 76 meeen! Salahnya sama kayak Naru, gak hapal kation anion, terus rumus empiris lupa kasih n sama dengan berapa juga hiks(curcol ceritanya)

Yeay, akhirnya 3300an wordsnya. Lalala, Sasu udah nyadar dia suka Naru wkwk. Plis itu pas scene awalnya saya nyetak abisss! Apa nih saya buat Sasuke mimpi basah hiks. Ini tetep rate T, kan? atau M? aaa tapi saya maunya T aja… ada pilihan rate T+ gak sih? Kan adegan anu anunya di sensoooor. Huhu, plis ini rate T, ya? #iyaudah ada komentar atau kesan gak baca chap ini? Review dan bilang dong, saya mau tau apa pendapat kalian? Iya tau saya ini lebay dan agak gak logis di bagian mimpinya… namanya juga mimpi Sasu, pastinya yang namanya mimpi itu gak logis kan?

Okeeeeh, karena liburnya banyak kayaknya bisa apdet dalam waktu deket(seenggaknya 5 harian #plak)

_Mind to review?_

**Kuas tak bertinta**

**Next Chap:**

"Katanya Valentine itu event di mana kita kasih cokelat ke orang yang kita sukai. Ya aku kasih aja ke kamu, soalnya aku suka kamu."

"Astagaa! Maaf, Inuzuka-senpai, aduh sampai masuk got!"

"Kau kenapa sih baik sama mereka tapi denganku ketusnya setengah mati?!"


	5. Chapter 5

To:

**Hyull **_yakin mau nginep lagi? Ntar ceritanya gak seru ngulang scene yang sama 2x. Kelas 3 itu baru UN kan?! hebat sempet baca cerita saya. _**yassir2374**_ judul fic ini dari lirik lagu Avril, dengerin deh… pasti bisa disinkronin sama Sasu cium Naru(itu lagu mellow). Wah ada yang sadar kalo berantem mereka itu kalimat satir terselubung. Kok kamu sadar sih Naru tipe anak yang salah ngaku salah?*saya buat hints ini supaya bisa memperkuat alur di chap depan* Aaa, kode terselubung saya kebuka semua. Jangan bilang kamu tau juga hints terselubung di chap ini. _**Aristy **_itu pelampiasan saya krn UH kimia kmrn salahnya sepele semua. Naru masih suka Gaara. _**Minyak tanah **_okee dilanjut. _**Twinletwinkle Litle Star **_iyaa ini dilanjut. _**Ara uchiha **_ajarin sayaaa, saya mati banget di kimia. _**Akbar123 **_sip ini dilanjut._**mizukaze naru **_ya lebaylah, Sasu kan benci banget sama Naru awalnya. UTS kayaknya saya lebih ancur deh hiks. _**fatayahn **_Naru belum putus sama Gaara, kok. Masih lama kayaknya. _**Luca Marvell **_iya satu sekolah. Gaara gak marahin Sasu karena Gaara sibuk(fakta: Gaara ketua OSIS gantiin Itachi*saya ambil jabatan ini karena nanti ada hubungan buat jalan cerita ke depan*), terus dia pikir… Naru yang ngamuk lebih dari cukup untuk kasih Sasuke pelajaran(sampe masuk BK) _**yukiko senju **_yakin mau persaingan cinta? Saya udah susun alur cerita yang lebih dinamis tapi sederhana daripada persaingan cinta, loh._**yuichi **_okee dilanjut. _**Guest **_oke dilanjut. _**Baby Ziren KTS **_wkwk makasih. _**Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani **_Kayaknya bakal lebih dari 10 chap deh. ya semoga readers gak bosen baca cerita yang chap-nya banyak gini(saya takut kalian bosen kalo kebanyakan chapnya) iya valentine 14 feb, tanggal 14 feb itu cewek kasih cokelat ke cowok, 14 maret itu white day(hari balesan) jadi cowok bales kasih cokelat ke cewek. Nah Ita bilang gitu ke Kyu maksudnya si Kyuubi itu banci(Kyuu jadi cewek yang nerima cokelat di hari white day) Maaf ya kamu jadi bingung._**Narita menari-nari **_hehe, liat aja nanti di chap depan gimana reaksi Sasu(kira-kira chap 7), kalo yang masalah dia sadar suka Naru, liat aja chap ini sama chap 6. _**Guest **_okee dilanjut. _**Heztynha uzumaki **_okee dilanjut. _**Inez Arimasen **_iya, Sasunya udah sadar, tinggal Naru. Orang ketiga, ya? Wkwk… ntar aku coba deh. Tapi aku belum kepikiran buat yang ga mainstream gitu untuk konflik pihak ketiga. Ada saran?_

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Didn't Mean to Hurt You © Kuas tak bertinta**

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU, Typo(s), FemNaru, etc.**

_**Inspiration by "Hush Hush-Avril Lavigne"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading**_

Gaara merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak. Hah, ini hari Minggu, saat-saat yang sangat tepat untuk pergi jalan-jalan dengan Naru, kan? Ya, seharusnya… sayangnya Gaara harus sibuk berkutat dengan proposal-proposal dan segala tetek bengek yang berhubungan dengan OSIS lainnya. Inilah risikonya menjadi ketua OSIS. Belum lagi ulangan tengah semester hanya tinggal satu minggu lagi, dan proposal itu harus selesai paling lambat satu bulan sebelum event dilaksanakan. Ya, Gaara tidak ingin event-nya kali ini gagal. Karena ini merupakan event yang sangat bagus. Setiap kelas membuka stand masing-masing. Festival budaya sekolah yang akan dilaksanakan pada bulan Desember , memang maih lama, tapi dia harus mencari sponsor mulai dari sekarng.

Gaara mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar. Entah kenapa pikirannya melayang kembali ke Naru. Hah, bocah itu… hal memalukan apa lagi yang ia lakukan hari ini? Rasanya Naru itu di manapun dan kapanpun selalu bersikap santai dan blak-blakan jika berbicara. Kenapa, ya mereka bisa berpacaran dan awet sampai dua tahun begini? Dan bagaimana pula awal permulaan mereka bisa berpacaran?

**Flashback:**

Saat SMP…

Ini tanggal 14 Februari, hari di mana para anak perempuan memberikan cokelat pada orang yang disukainya. Ya, Naru tahu itulah yang dilakukan orang selama Valentine, dan itulah alasan mengapa Naru membawa sebatang cokelat yang tadi pagi baru saja dibelinya di minimarket dekat rumahnya sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

"Jadi kau memberi cokelat pada siapa, Hinata-chan?" Ino bertanya antusias kepada Hinata, hal itu membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"A-aku… aku memberikannya pada Neji-nii. H-habis aku belum menemukan orang yang kusukai," mata Naru membulat. J-jangan bilang kalau Hinata ini incest? Astaga, baru kelas 2 SMP dan Hinata pikirannya sudah semenakjubkan itu… hebat.

"Hah?! Jadi kau selama ini… kau diam-diam begini mengerikan juga, ya Hinata!" Naru menatap Hinata dengan tatapan lebay, dan sukses digetok oleh Ino.

"Baka. sudah dia bilang, kan dia memberinya karena belum ada orang yang dia sukai!"

"Naru… tumben kau mau mengikuti pembicaraan kami tentang cokelat Valentine? Biasanya kau kan asyik dengan komik-komikmu seperti tahun lalu?" Sakura menatap curiga ke arah Naru.

"Hehehe, aku ini wanita normal juga, bodoh! Tahun kemarin memang aku tidak tertarik, tapi hari ini… aku bawa cokelatnya! Lihat nih… lagipula aku akan memberikannya ke orang yang aku sukai. Ini cokelat paling murah di minimarket loh. Tadinya aku mau memberikan permen cokelat saja sih, tapi aku pikir kasihan juga Gaara hanya kuberi sebiji. Kan tidak kenyaaang."

Sakura, Tenten, Ino, dan Hinata sweatdrop berjamaah. Bisa-bisanya bocah ini masih perhitungan soal cokelat. Belum lagi cokelat murahan, tidak dibungkus pula pakai kertas kado dan benar-benar sederhana. Apa benar Gaara mau mene –eh?! Apa tadi katanya?

"Kau akan memberikannya pada Gaara-senpai?! Anak kelas 3 itu, kan? Sejak kapan kalian berkenalan?!" Tenten setengah berteriak setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja Naru ucapkan. Tenten pening mendadak. Gaara-senpai itu kan cukup popular di sekolah mereka, ya setidaknya banyak pengagum rahasia Gaara, termasuk dirinya. Dan lagi, Naru memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel senpai. Dasar bocah tidak sopan.

"Hehehe, makanya kau ikut ekstrakurikuler, dong! Memang, sih aku dan dia berbeda ekstra, dia kan ikut photography, sedangkan aku lukis. Nah pokoknya waktu itu, saat kami disuruh melukis di alam terbuka, dia memfotoku diam-diam. Tentu saja aku marah karena dia tidak sopan! Harusnya kan kalau mau foto bilang baik-baik! Pasti wajahku terlihat jelek waktu itu di fotonya, cih. Dan yah, akhirnya kami jadi berteman. Aku juga lupa kenapa bisa jadi akrab," teman-teman Naru sweatdrop mendengar cerita Naru. Benar-benar mengerikan. Mereka tidak yakin apa benar Naru ini wanita asli?

.

"Gaara! Ah, di situ kau rupanya! Nih, tangkap!" Gaara yang dilempar cokelat menangkap refleks cokelat itu. menatap sebal ke arah Naru yang kini sedang nyengir-nyengir di pinggir lapangan basket dengan tidak sopannya.

"Apa nih?" Gaara menatap bingung cokelat yang ada di tangannya. Mulai meninggalkan teman-temannya yang semula bermain basket bersamanya, menghampiri Naru.

"Valentine, kan? Katanya Valentine itu event di mana kita kasih cokelat ke orang yang kita sukai. Ya aku kasih aja ke kamu, soalnya aku suka kamu." Naru berbicara santai seolah itu semua adalah hal yang biasa.

"Jadi kau menambakku?" Naru hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Benar-benar membuat kepala Gaara pusing. Tak habis pikir bahwa dia akan ditembak Naru. Ya, Gaara kan suka Naru, harusnya dia yang menembak Naru duluan, kenapa jadi terbalik begini? Hilang sudah kegentle-annya.

"Sudah, ya? Kan kau menerimanya! Itu artinya kita pacaran, kan? eh tapi kalau kau misalnya tidak mau pacaran denganku –k"

"Aku mau. Makasih, ya?" Gaara segera memotong ucapan Naru. Hah, sabarkan dirimu karena kesantaian anak ini, Gaara. Kenapa cara yang dipakai Naru benar-benar tidak romantis, sih?

"Okeee, aku ke kelas dulu, ya? Dahhh," Naru bergegas meninggalkan lapangan sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Gaara. Gaara hanya bisa menghela napas ambil menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah _absurd _Naru. Ditatapnya lagi cokelat yang diberikan Naru, dan nyaris saja ia tertawa di pinggir lapangan dengan tidak elitnya. Naru menembaknya memakai cokelat murah begini? Hm, benar-benar khas Naru.

**End of Flashback**

Gaara tersenyum tertahan mengingat kembali semua moment dua tahun lalu. Hah, Naru memang selalu penuh kejutan.

Ngomong-ngomong… sudah pukul berapa ini? Ah, sudah cukup istirahatnya. Gaara pun beranjak dan kembali berkutat dengan laptop yang berisi proposal-proposal rancangannya.

.

Mata Naru nyaris keluar dari tempatnya melihat artikel yang tertera di papan mading sekolah saat istirahat ini. Sial! Pantas saja tadi seluruh teman-teman di kelasnya senyam-senyum tidak jelas menatap ke arahnya. Belum lagi ejekan-ejekan ambigu yang dilontarkan Menma saat ia masuk kelas tadi. Benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"Well, bagaimana Naru? Kau tahu, kan sekarang kenapa teman-teman tadi pada heboh?" Sasori yang menemani Naru pergi ke papan mading sekolah hanya tersenyum jahil menatap raut kesal Naru.

Naru benar-benar tidak tahan! Ini pasti ulah klub jurnalistik sekolah! Cih, bayangkan! Apa yang akan kalian rasakan saat melihat artikel dengan isi tentang gosip bahwa dia dan Sasuke pacaran?! 'Perebut medali emas olimpiade Matematika, kini merebut hati adik Namikaze Kyuubi', begitu judulnya. Untung saja tidak ada foto yang tersampir di mading itu.

"Ck! Siapa ketua klub jurnalistik? Ah! Temari-neesan! Hah, biarkan aku menyincang senpai itu! Sasori, Temari-neesan pacaran dengan Shikamaru, kan?"Naru menarik paksa Sasori keluar dari kerumunan siswa yang mengelilingi mading. Awalnya Naru berniat mencabut paksa mading itu, tapi berhubung siswa sedang ramai berkumpul, bisa-bisa mereka tahu bahwa Narulah orang yang diceritakan di artikel. Dan tingkah menyoloknya itu pasti akan menjadi pusat perhatian. Lagipula tidak ada foto di artikel itu, kan? oke, sabar, Naru…

"Oy, jangan main tarik begini, dong! Kau mau apakan Shikamaru? Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan artikel itu, Nar!"

"Diamlah… aku yakin Temari-nee ada di kelas kita saat istirahat seperti ini, sibuk berpacaran dengan Shika…" Naru tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa Temari sejahat itu padanya? Bukannya Temari tahu bahwa Naru pacar Gaara, adiknya sendiri? Tapi… ah, sial! Tema-nee pasti ingin memancing amarahnya.

Naru berjalan cepat menelusuri koridor lantai satu, berniat menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya di lantai tiga yang ada di ujung koridor. Kakinya sibuk menghentak-hentak karena kesal.

"Apa klub jurnalistik semenyedihkan itu sampai kehabisan bahan berita sehingga memberitakanku denga Teme sialan itu?!" Naru menatap tajam ke arah Sasori sambil berjalan cepat dengan tangan yang masih menyeret lengan kece Sasori.

"Apa mereka tidak tahu bagaimana reaksiku?! Hah! Lihat saja, ruangan klub mereka akan aku acak-acak nanti! Kau harus ikut membantuku! Ajak yang lain juga! Kalian temanku, kan?!" Naru tersenyum sadis, membuat Sasori hilang arwah di tempat. Hah… tolong amnesiakan diri Sasori agar tidak pernah ingat memiliki teman yang mengerikan macam Naru ini.

"Pokoknya aku akan me –Aaaa!"

'Gubrak!'

Naru tersungkur ke depan dengan tidak elitnya. Untung koridor itu tidak terlalu ramai.

"Aduuuuuhhhh! Sakit hoyyyy!" Sasori melotot melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tunggu, itu Uchiha Sasuke, Danzou Sai, dan… Hyuuga Neji. Serta yang terjatuh adalah… Inuzuka Kiba! Bagus! Mereka adalah manusia penyebab kekacauan di dunia persekolahan mereka. Itu artinya, Sasori harus kabur sebelum terseret masalah, kan? Sasori pun memantapkan hatinya dengan kabur secara perlahan meninggalkan Naru yang masih sibuk berciuman dengan lantai koridor. Sasori masih sayang nyawa.

Naru sibuk bangun dan membersihkan tubuhnya yang semula jatuh tersungkur. Sial, lecetlah lutut kirinya karena manusia tak tahu malu ini. Tapi… ini salah Naru, kan? Narulah yang tidak memperhatikan jalan sehingga menabrak orang begini. Baiklah, ia akan minta maaf.

Baru saja Naru ingin meminta maaf, tapi kini… Naru mangap di tempat melihat orang yang ditabraknya kini nyosrok ke dalam selokan di pinggir koridor. Matilah dia… itu Inuzuka-senpai! Preman sekolah!

.

**Sebelumnya…**

Sasuke, Neji, Sai, dan Kiba berjalan beriringan sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak di koridor sekolah.

"Wahahaha! Guru pengganti Guy itu ternyata lebih idiot! Dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang merusak net untuk voli tadi! Kalau begini terus, kejahilan kita tidak akan tercium oleh Kepsek," Kiba sibuk tertawa-tawa bangga diikuti teman-teman lainnya.

"Oh iya, Sasuke! jam pertama tadi Kakashi-sensei memberi kita PR Matematika, kan? yah… kau tahulah maksud kami, hm?" Sai tersenyum licik, membuat mata Sasuke pedih mendadak. Sial, bocah-bocah ini masih ingat akan taruhan itu rupanya. Hilang sudah _mood _bahagianya dari mengerjai guru pengganti tadi menjadi _mood _jengkel begini.

"Ya ya ya… berhenti menyeringai menjijikkan begitu, atau aku batalkan taruhan itu."

"Woy, kau jangan marah begitu. Eh, kau sudah lihat mading sekolah? Uzumaki Naru yang kau cium itu ternyata adik dari Namikaze Kyuubi! Senpai kelas tiga yang paling garang itu," Neji mengubah topik pembicaraan. Membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak.

Hah, jadi mereka baru tahu sekarang? alah, Sasuke sudah dari hari Rabu malam kemarin-kemarin tahu bahwa Kyuubi kakak dari si Dobe sialan itu. bahkan dia sudah dijodohkan sampai disuruh menjadi guru si kuning jelek itu. Errr, jelek ya? Jelek sih, tapi… cukup membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta pada –ah sudahlah, jangan dibahas!

"Gosip murahan itu? aku tidak peduli klub jurnalistik akan menggosipkan aku yang seperti apapun," Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya dan bersikap seolah cuek. Padahal ada sedikit bagian hatinya yang merasa senang melihat artikel itu. Senang? _Well_, siapa sih yang tidak senang dan bangga dijuluki perebut Olimpiade Matematika? Apalagi dia diberi gelar perebut hati adik Namikaze Kyuubi. Itu judul yang cukup bagus menurut Sasuke. hah, author tidak mengerti di mana sisi bagusnya.

"Tapi ya, aku tidak menyangka bahwa si Uzumaki Naru itu adik Kyuubi! Marga mereka bahkan berbeda! Tapi, sifat gahar mereka mirip, hahahaha! Pantas saja Sasuke kalah saat adu mulut dengannya kemarin. Sasuke kurang cerdas dalam berbahasa, sih!" Kiba nyengir tanpa dosa, membuat Sasuke sukses mendelik ke arahnya.

"Kau ingin aku cekik?" Sasuke semakin mendelik tajam, membuat Kiba merasa ngeri mendadak.

"Sas, a-aku cuma bercanda, hoy!" dengan sedikit naluri yang merasakan bahwa nyawanya berada dalam bahaya, Kiba berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Oy, Kiba! Di depanmu!"

"Aaaa!"

'Gubrak!'

.

Sasuke, Sai, dan Neji sukses ngakak di tempat melihat pemandangan menghibur di hadapan mereka. Sosok Kiba yang kini sedang nyosrok di selokan sekolah dengan khidmatnya. Benar-benar pemandangan yang indah di mata mereka bertiga.

Namun tawa Sasuke berganti menjadi seringaian menyebalkan saat tahu bahwa yang ditabrak Kiba adalah Naru. Hah! Rasakan, kau Kiba! Silakan nikmati ocehan nyinyir Dobe kuning pendek ini.

Tapi…

"Astagaa! Maaf, Inuzuka-senpai, aduh sampai masuk got!" Naru bergegas menolong Kiba yang masih mengaduh kesakitan. Wajah Kiba benar-benar terlihat kesal dan marah.

"Heh, bocah! Kau jalan pakai mata tidak, sih?!" Kiba marah-marah tanpa melihat siapa penabraknya. Masih sibuk membenahi diri.

"Anoo, maaf Senpai… tadi aku memang tidak memperhatikan jalan karena sibuk ngobrol dengan teman. Iya, kan Sa –Sasori?!" Naru celingak-celinguk mendapati Sasori yang tidak lagi berada di tempatnya. Kucing kambing kupu-kupu kelinci! Dasar teman tidak setia! Tunggulah nanti, kau ya Sasori. Habislah Naru sekarang. Kalau saja bukan karena kelalaian Naru yang tidak memperhatikan jalan dan sibuk mengoceh tadi, Naru tidak akan merasa bersalah begini. Dan dia akan berani melawan senpai preman ini. Sayangnya, jika dia yang salah, dialah yang harus minta maaf dan Kiba berhak marah kepadanya karena Naru menganggap Kibalah korban di sini.

Tadinya Naru berniat memanfaatkan Sasori, tapi sekarang… siapa yang bisa dia manfaatkan? Eh?! Tunggu dulu… rambut aneh itu, Uchiha Sasuke, kan? Bagus, bertambah buruklah _mood_ Naru hari ini.

"Ah, baju Senpai kotor. Senpai mau olahraga di jam keempat nanti atau baru saja olahraga? Di UKS laki-laki rasanya ada baju seragam olahraga deh, mungkin bisa Senpai pakai. Apa mau aku ambilkan?" Naru memasang wajah semanis mungkin. Membuat Sasuke mual mendadak melihatnya. Sialan, kenapa bisa Naru memasang wajah seperti? Tunggu… kenapa Sasuke sedikit terpanah melihatnya? J-jangan-jangan dia…

"Alah! Kau tidak usah –eh? Kau… Uzumaki Naru? Adik Namikaze Kyuubi? Yang di artikel mading sekolah itu, kan?" Kiba yang semula ingin membully penabraknya mengurungkan niatnya karena Uzumaki Naru yang baru saja menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka ada di depan matanya sekarang ini.

Naru berjengit sesaat. Aaaahhhh! Tabahkanlah hati Naru, Kami-samaaa! Kenapa semua orang tahu akan gosip di artikel tu?! Apa perlu Naru berlari hingga ke ujung dunia untuk menghapuskan rasa malunya?

"Iya, aku Naru. Ah, jadi bagaimana Senpai? Aduhhh sekali lagi maaf, ya?" Naru mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai artikel itu dengan sok memperhatikan Kiba. Kiba tertegun melihat reaksi Naru. Tunggu, kenapa sikap Naru begitu berbeda dengan waktu itu? Kenapa Naru yang ada di hadapannya ini bersikap sangat manis? Oh… Kiba mengerti. Ini sisi yandere Naru? Ah tapi… kalau memang Naru anak yandere, seharusnya dia juga memperlakukan Sasuke sok baik saat insiden ciuman itu, kan? atau jangan-jangan… Naru menyukai Kiba? Aduuuh, Kiba… jangan membuat hipotesis ilegal, nak.

"Ah ini, tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula kami akan berganti pakaian, olahraga sudah di jam kedua dan ketiga tadi. Kau tenang saja, hehehe," Kiba tersenyum. Sedikit ge-er karena mengira Naru naksir padanya.

"Oh, jadi kau Uzumaki Naru? Kukira kau pemarah, lho! Aku melihatmu saat insiden Rabu kemarin. Kau marah-marah, kan? tapi ternyata kau baik juga, ya?" Sai mendekati Naru. Tersenyum simpul ke arahnya.

Hah… bagus, rencana Naru sukses besar. Akhirnya ia terbebas dari amukan preman-preman sekolah ini. Ternyata sikap sok manisnya berguna juga untuk masa depan kehidupan dunianya yang cerah dan bebas dari kegelapan preman-preman sekolah ini.

Di sisi lain Sasuke sudah mengutuk-ngutuk sikap Naru dalam hati. Antara terpesona dengan _image_ sok baik Naru, dan kesal karena bermuka dua begitu. Hah, dasar! Bisa-bisanya teman-temannya ini bodoh dan tertipu akting sok baik Dobe ini. Bukannya mereka sendiri yang bilang bahwa Naru itu yandere? Tapi kenapa sekarang sikap mereka sok pangeran begini sampai senyum-senyum sok ganteng di depan Dobe itu? dan… ke-kenapa kesannya Sasuke terlihat cemburu begini?

"Oh, yang kemarin itu? itu sih jelas saja aku kesal! Soalnya si Teme itu main cium saja! Kalau ini kan aku yang salah. Aku tidak mungkin marah-marah tanpa sebab, Senpai. Oh iya, kalau begitu sekali lagi maaf ya, Inuzuka-senpai?" Naru tersenyum, mengabaikan Sasuke yang mulai mendelik kesal ke arahnya. Oh, Sasuke mengerti… dasar Dobe sok baik! Ingin cari mati rupanya ya, dia?

"Kau kenapa sih baik sama mereka tapi denganku ketusnya setengah mati?!" keluar sudah ucapan Sasuke. hah! Benar, kenapa dengan Kiba Naru baik tapi dengan Sasuke Naru malah… eh? Tunggu… apa tadi yang baru saja dia ucapkan? Kenapa baik dengan kiba? Tapi dengan dia ketus? Itu artinya… secara tidak langsung Sasuke ingin mengatakan 'bersikap manislah di depanku juga, Dobe'. Eh?! Ah, sial! Semoga Naru tidak sadar dengan ucapan tsunderenya barusan.

"Inuzuka-senpai, Hyuuga-senpai, dan… errr? Danzou-senpai baik padaku! Tidak sepertimu! Heh! Kau lihat tidak mading sekolah?! Gara-gara kau klub jurnalistik meliput yang aneh-aneh tentang aku!" Naru memasang wajah garangnya kembali. Membuat Neji, Sai, dan Kiba cengok di tempat. Hah… perang dunia lagi, ya?

"Lalu kenapa? Itu hanya gosip murahan! Dasar Dobe… meributkan hal sesepele itu."

"Tentu saja aku berlebihan! Asal kau tahu, ya… orang-orang bisa salah paham! Bagaimana kalau pacarmu tahu kau digosipkan begitu? Dia pasti cemburu, kan? Kalau dia cemburu kau pasti repot! Begitu juga aku! Kalau semua orang salah paham begitu, aku juga repot!"

"Aku tidak punya pacar lalu kau mau apa?!"

"Oh… mungkin untuk orang sombong macam kau itu adalah hal yang biasa, ya?"

"Kenapa sih kau selalu nyinyir begini? Padahal kemarin Sabtu kau sudah baik kepadaku!" Sasuke makin meradang. Neji hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kekanak-kanakan tingkah mereka berdua. Kiba pun mulai mengajak kedua temannya untuk meninggalkan keabsurdan pertengkaran Sasuke dan Naru. Lebih baik ia berganti pakaian daripada mendengar ocehan berisik kedua orang ini.

"Aku kesal! Gara-gara mading sekolah itu! ah, sudahlah… maaf ya, Teme? Aku tadi hanya emosi sesaat. Sudah ya? Berlama-lama di dekatmu untuk hari ini hanya membuat aku mengingat artikel menyebalkan itu. aku ke kelasku, ya?" Naru pun berlari menjauh menuju ujung koridor dan menaiki tangga.

"Cih…" Sasuke mendecih sini. Jadi hanya karena artikel sepele itu? baiklah, jika Naru bisa menjadi baik lagi di hadapannya, dia akan merusuh di klub jurnalistik untuk meluruskan gosip mereka berdua. Ya, Sasuke akan melakukannya jika Naru mau berubah. Karena Sasuke, menyukai momen-momen di mana Naru tersenyum ke arahnya.

Tapi… kenapa sikap diskriminasi Naru tadi membuatnya sedikit kesal? Apa dia… errr, cemburu?

Eh? Cemburu?

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **saya tau alurnya kecepetan. well, saya ga lagi dikondisi yang baik soalnya. saya maksain update ini karena udah janji. maaf ya jadi aneh gini cara nyampein ceritanya. beneran saya ngerasa chap ini jelek banget gaya bercerita saya.

maaf baru bisa update. Sebenernya mau update pas libur kmrn. Jadi saya ada masalah dengan psikologis saya. Udah 2 minggu saya ga bisa tidur! Bayangin aja kalo kalian ga bisa tidur selama itu… gila? Nah! Itulah! Saya takut kalo saya jadi ga normal nanti. Otak saya rasanya ga mau berhenti mikiiir! Rasanya terlalu banyak ide yang bermunculan di otak. Serius, saya udah ke psikiater kemarin, dan psikinya juga ga tau saya kenapa-_- terus saya dikasih obat tidur biar bisa istirahat. Tau gak?! Obatnya ga mempan meeeen! Saya tetep melek semaleman. Tapi anehnya, saya ga ngerasa ngantuk pas siang harinya. Saya Cuma tidur 1 jam sehari! Gila ya? Nah, makanya besok saya mau ke psikiater lagi(psiki yang lain) katanya kalo masih gini terus saya mau di tes kepribadian, dan di hipnotis hiks. karena itulah saya gak update-update… badan saya udah lemes ini, kepala udah pusing… tapi tetep aja mata ga ngantuk. Dan pas ditidurin otak itu ngehayalin hal yang macem-macem.

Ah, curcol saya banyak… pokoknya besok doain saya biar keungkap masalah saya itu apa sebenernya sampe ga bisa tidur udah 2 minggu.

Oh iya, btw! Chap kmrn banyak salahnya broooh! **Anion itu harusnya 2- bukan 2+ wakakak, sorry ya? Mana ada anion itu positif. Terus ada beberapa typo kata 'Naru' jadi 'Naruto'. Yang bener itu 'Naru'**.

Well, ada yang sadar hints di chap ini? Saya banyak banget nyelipin kode di chap ini buat kisi-kisi*?* chapter ke depan wakakak.

"Ahhh! Aku tidak mau diajari Teme itu buat persiapan MID semester, Kyuu-nii! Aku mau minta ajari Gaara sajaaa! Eh… eh tapi Gaara sibuk sama OSIS-nya, ya? Aaah, pokoknya tidak mau!"

"Kenapa sih kau suka pura-pura baik di depan orang untuk kebutuhanmu sendiri? Dan lagi sikapmu berbeda kalau di depanku dengan di depan orang lain. Itu membuatku geli, tahu!"

"Aku mungkin lebih bodoh dibanding kau dalam akademik, namun di kehidupan nyata… aku lebih bisa memanfaatkan suasana dibanding kau, Teme. Kau nol besar dalam menghadapi masalah kehidupan."

'aku… benar-benar menyukai Dobe ini. Sial, siatnya benar-benar terlalu penuh kejutan.'


	6. Chapter 6

To:

**Funny Bunny Blaster **_okee. _**Nanaleo099 **_okee. _**Ahn Ryuuki **_makasih hehe. _**Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani **_iya dikasih, tapi ga mempan. _**Namikaze jasmine **_okee. _**Widya . mikazuki **_wajah saya ga ada tanda" ngantuk loh, okee. _**Shanzec **_wkwk, tinggal tunggu panahnya nancep di Naru, ya? Udah, saya baca buku pelajaran tapi akhirnya lupa kalo harus tidur, ga ngantuk sama sekali cuma bosen. _**Aristy **_kucing dkk itu maksudnya umpatan wkwk, kan kalo pake hewan lain kesannya kasar banget, makanya ambil hewan yang imut sama lawak begitu. _**o.O rambu no baka **_nyinyir itu cerewet yang gak ketolongan. GaaNaru, ya? Buat ke depan ada kok. _**Yassir2374 **_emang wkwk, di RL kalo kesel saya juga pasti ngungkapinnya pake hewan-hewan huruf K itu lalala #door. Errr, asdfghjkl… kok tahu sih saya ngekodein ItaKyuu?! Hiks, saya coba tobat jadi fujo tapi ga tahan, akhirnya buat persahabatan ItaKyuu yang nyerempet gitu deh, tapi ga sampe jadi pair kok. _**Luca Marvell **_bentar lagi kok Gaara muncul. Iya, Gaara satu sekolah sama Sasu dkk. _**Hanazawa Kay **_iyaa. _**Heztynha Uzumaki **_ya Gaara-nya masih biasa aja tapi udah was was. _**Autumn . aoki **_ekhem, GaaNaru agak lama deh putusnya, soalnya yg nembak kan si Naru, si Sasu bakal susah ngubah perasaannya ke Naru. _**Yuichi **_okee._**altadinata **_iyaa. _**Arevi .are. vikink **_iyaa._**Twinkletwinklelittlestar**_chap depan Sasu bakal tau Gaara._

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Didn't Mean to Hurt You © Kuas tak bertinta**

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU, Typo(s), FemNaru, etc.**

**_Inspiration by "Hush Hush-Avril Lavigne"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Happy Reading_**

**2 hari kemudian….**

Naru menggerutu kesal karena setelah pulang sekolah tadi dia langsung diseret Kyuubi ke rumah Itachi dan Sasuke. Seharusnya di siang yang terik ini dia bisa berleha-leha di kasur kamarnya yang empuk itu, di bawah naungan AC yang menyejukkan raga, dan memejamkan mata hingga jatuh ke mimpi indah sampai hari menjelang sore. Bukannya berkutat dengan pelajaran-pelajaran seperti ini!

Ditatapnya sebal tumpukan buku-buku yang menjulang tinggi di sisi meja tempatnya belajar _private _bersama Sasuke sekarang. Hah, tinggal menunggu waktu kapan dia akan _overdosis_ karena keracunan buku berlebih begitu. dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia harus mendapat les _private_ macam ini bersama Sasuke karena dipaksa Kyuubi. Tolonglah, nilainya tidak ada yang di bawah KKM, kok. Kecuali Kimia dan err bahasa Inggris tentunya. Lalu kenapa dia harus belajar keras begini? Bersama Teme jelek ini, lagi!

**Flashback:**

Naru membulatkan matanya, menatap syok Kyuubi yang kini sedang menyeringai sadis ke arahnya dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam sebuah kertas ulangan milik Naru. Tinta merah membentuk angka 68 kini terukir manis di kertas itu. semanis senyum Kyuubi yang kini menyesakkan dada Naru mendadak. Oh, ayolah… kalau Kimia sih dia tidak masalah mengumbar-umbar aibnya ke Kyuubi, tapi ini kan bahasa Inggris.

"Bagus sekali ya nilaimu 89 begini? Hm, nyaris 90, Naru hebat! Ups, sepertinya aku terbalik memegang kertasnya, hm oke… kalau seperti ini nilaimu jadi berapa, Naru-chan?" Naru hilang arwah di tempat. Bagus, jika nada bicara Kyuubi begini, itu bukanlah pertanda baik bagi masa depan gemilang dirinya. Kenapa Naru diberikan Aniki sok perfeksionis begini, Kami-sama?

"K-Kyuu-nii curang! Kau pasti membongkar-bongkar kamarku, ya?! Ishhh! Kenapa sih kau sekepo itu? tidak bisakah aku memiliki privasi sendiri?"

"Jangan bertingkah sok mengalihkan pembicaraan, baka! aku sudah tahu tabiatmu! 68 di ulangan bahasa Inggris, mau jadi apa kau nanti? Dua ulangan di bawah KKM untuk minggu ini, kau benar-benar aib keluarga…" Kyuubi mengoceh-ngoceh tidak jelas, membuat kuping Naru memanas.

"Itu salahmu, Kyuu-nii! Selama ini kan kau yang mengajariku, eh sekarang mentang-mentang sudah kelas 3 kau jadi sok introvert dan asyik belajar sendiri. Aniki macam apa kau? Cih, pembuat malu keluarga. Bukan Aniki teladan," Naru ikut berkoar-koar tidak nyambung. Rasakan, kau Kyuubi! Baru tau rasa punya adik _absurd_ macam Naru ini.

Kyuubi terdiam. Benar juga, ya? Naru butuh guru pengganti Kyuubi. Hm, tunggu dulu…

"Hari ini kau ada kuis Kimia, kan? berapa nilaimu?" Kyuubi menatap curiga ke arah Naru.

"Hehehehe…" Naru tertawa nista sambil merogoh tasnya, membuat Kyuubi merinding mendadak. Bagus, apa kuis Kimia membuat otak adiknya mengalami reaksi reduksi berlebih? Apa yang Sasuke ajarkan seminggu lalu merusak otak imoutonya ini?

Naru memamerkan nilai 98 di kertas kuisnya tadi.

"Lihat, 98! Bahkan nilai ini adalah nilai Kimia terbaikku sepanjang masa, Kyuu-nii! Kau tahu, si Sasu-Teme itu pintar sekali mengajarnya, loh! Aku hanya kurang teliti di sini, aku lupa menuliskan 2+ pada Fe ini! Hahaha, pokoknya, semua yang di ajarkan si Teme itu membuatku bisa mendapat nilai sebaik ini, hebat kan?" Naru mengoceh panjang lebar, sambil memuji-muji Sasuke yang seminggu lalu mengajarinya. Benar-benar senang mendapat nilai berkepala 9 itu rupanya.

"Oh, jadi kau bisa menjadi cerdas karena diajari Sasuke?" Kyuubi menyeringai penuh makna. Bagus, dengan begini Naru semakin mudah masuk ke perangkap yang dibuatnya. Perangkap yang akan membawanya ke dalam rencana Itachi dan Kyuubi.

"Ya, tentu saja. Selama berjuta-juta tahun Kyuu-nii mengajariku Kimia, nilai terbaikku hanya 85! Entahlah, mungkin si Teme itu jauh lebih pintar darimu, Kyuu-nii. Aku baru sadar kalau Kyuu-nii bukanlah guru yang baik, aku pikir aku tidak sebaka yang Kyuu-nii kira selama ini, soalnya nilaiku bisa jadi bagus berkat Sasu-Teme itu hehehe," Naru mulai mengoceh panjang lebar kembali. Beberapa kalimatnya menusuk hati Kyuubi dan cukup membuat Kyuubi geram. Tidak pintar mengajar, katanya…

Kyuubi menghela napas sesaat. Mencoba memulihkan _mood_-nya yang memburuk karena mulut nyinyir Naru. Sabar, Kyuu… dia hanya seorang Uzumaki Naru… dia hanya seorang adikmu yang tidak tahu malu, jangan diambil hati.

"_Well,_ kalau begitu… mulai minggu besok kita akan selalu ke rumah Uchiha sampai ulangan selesai. Kau akan les _private_ dengan Sasuke," mata Naru membulat mendengar pendeklarasian yang dilakukan Kyuubi barusan. Belajar berdua saja dengan si Teme itu selama seminggu? Jangan gila!

"Lahhh? K-kenapa tiba-tiba begini?! Aku bisa belajar sendiri, Kyuu-nii!" Naru langsung menolak mentah-mentah pernyataan Kyuubi, menjerit lebay dan membuat telinga Kyuubi dan beberapa pembantu di rumah berdenging sakit.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Kau mau nilai Kimiamu hancur lagi? Dan bagaimana dengan bahasa Inggris? Baru ulangan harian saja dua mata pelajaran itu sudah buruk, apalagi MID nanti?" Naru merengut kesal. Benar juga… baru ulangan harian saja dia sudah kelabakan begini, apalagi MID nanti. T-tapi kan… dia juga tidak mau kalau harus menghabiskan waktu selama itu dengan si Teme itu. matanya bisa iritasi selama seminggu melihat wajah menyebalkan Sasuke itu.

"Ahhh! Aku tidak mau diajari Teme itu buat persiapan MID semester, Kyuu-nii! Aku mau minta ajari Gaara sajaaa! Eh… eh tapi Gaara sibuk sama OSIS-nya, ya? Aaah, pokoknya tidak mau!" Naru tetap ngotot mencari berbagai macam alasan. Aduh, kenapa sih Gaara harus sibuk dengan jabatannya? Apa Gaara tidak mengerti kalau Naru dan nilai sekolahnya sedang terancam begini? Pacar macam apa itu…

"Pokoknya mulai Senin besok kita akan selalu ke rumah Uchiha itu. kau tenang saja, Itachi sudah memberitahu Sasuke, dan dia menyetujuinya."

Hah… bagus, terbongkar semualah aib nilai pelajaran Naru oleh Sasuke untuk seminggu ke depan. Semoga Sasuke tidak bertingkah menyebalkan.

.

"Oy, Otouto… kapan kau akan di kirim ke Berlin untuk karatina olimpiade Internasional itu?" Itachi membuka pembicaraan dan menatap penasaran ke arah Sasuke yang kini sedang asyik berduel dengannya di dunia virtual.

"Entahlah, belum ada panggilan dari sekolah. Lagipula Kepala Sekolah itu menyebalkan, baru menang olimpiade Nasional saja sudah diumumkan ke seluruh siswa begitu."

Itachi hanya mengangguk sekilas, dengan mata yang terus fokus ke layar televisi.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana menurutmu tentang Naru?" Sasuke berjengit sebentar. Hah? Maksud Itachi apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba topiknya berpindah jadi membicarakan cewek Dobe itu. apa Itachi tahu kalau Sasuke mulai ada rasa dengan Naru? Hah mana mungkin… Sasuke saja baru sadar kalau dia suka Naru saat mengajari Naru Kimia beberapa hari yang lalu. Eh, tunggu… apa jangan-jangan Itachi melihat tatapan intens yang Sasuke berikan ke arah Naru? Hah… kok bisa?

"Apa maksudmu, Aniki?" Sasuke pura-pura bodoh. Oh ayolah, jangan sampai Itachi tau perasaannya kepada Naru, bisa-bisa dia diejek habis-habisan karena saat makan malam kemarin menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan itu tapi akhirnya malah berbalik menyukai bocah itu.

"Oh, ayolah… maksudku itu, menurutmu bagaimana dia? Mudah tidak mengajarinya Kimia kemarin?" Itachi menghela napas bosan, kesal karena kelemotan adiknya ini.

"Oh, ya begitulah. Dia tidak terlalu baka, dia hanya tidak teliti dan malas menghafal. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hehehe, kau tahu kan kalau kita minggu depan akan mulai MID semester? Kau mau tidak mengajarinya lagi selama seminggu ke depan? Kyuubi yang memintanya loh! Dia tidak mau adiknya menjadi aib keluarga katanya. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya aku juga kurang mengerti di mana letak aib keluarganya."

Sasuke terdiam, sibuk menimbang-nimbang pernyataan Itachi barusan. Apa katanya? Minta diajari lagi? Tentu saja dengan senang hati Sasuke akan mengajarinya lagi. Lagipula Sasuke sangat senang melihat Naru yang mau mengakui ketidakmampuannya dalam pelajaran sekolah. Yah, walaupun anak itu nyolot bukan main, tapi dia adalah anak yang mau mengakui kesalahan dan ketidakmampuannya sendiri. Dan karena itulah hal yang membuat Sasuke menyu –ah! Abaikan yang terakhir.

Tapi…

"Eh? Kenapa tidak Kyuubi itu saja yang mengajari cewek kuning itu? tidak mau ah! Cewek itu berisik!" Sasuke menolak dengan tegas permintaan Itachi. Sasuke sengaja, sengaja bersikap tsundere begini. Tolonglah, dia hanya tidak ingin perasaannya diketahui Itachi secara terang-terangan. Kan tidak lucu kalau dia langsung mengiyakan permintaan Anikinya itu, mau diletakkan di mana harga dirinya yang setinggi langit itu?

"Tapi tadi kau bilang dia pintar dan mudah diajari, lalu apa masalahnya?" Itachi mem-_pause _permainan mereka dan mulai menatap heran ke arah Sasuke. kenapa sih dia punya adik yang sekeras kepala ini?

"Aku tidak bilang dia pintar! Aku hanya bilang kalau dia tidak terlalu baka! masalah? Tentu saja kehadiran cewek Dobe itu menjadi masalah bagi kehidupanku, Aniki!" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya. Padahal dalam hati sudah menyeringai-nyeringai tidak jelas. Reaksi Itachi sesuai dugaannya, Itachi pasti akan memaksanya supaya mau menuruti perkataannya. _Well,_ jadi Sasuke tidak perlu cemas untuk bersikap tsundere karena pada akhirnya Itachi akan tetap menyuruhnya untuk mengajari Naru.

"Tapi Kyuubi yang memintanya! Kau tau? Kyuubi!" Itachi menjerit lebay, seolah Kyuubi adalah kata-kata terhorror sedunia.

"Memang kenapa kalau manusia garang itu yang menyuruhku?" Sasuke sebenarnya sudah mengerti ke arah mana maksud perkataan Itachi. Kalau sudah Kyuubi yang menyuruh, maka sebisa mungkin harus dituruti kalau tidak masa depanmu akan tertutup awan hitam tebal.

"Kau bayangkan saja apa yang akan Kyuubi lakukan jika kau menolak untuk mengajari adiknya? Kyuubi bilang, dia memintamu karena sekarang dia sedang sibuk. Kau tahu, kan kami siswa tahun ketiga? Kau ingat saat belajar kelompok kemarin? Dia menjambak rambut keceku! Bukankah itu menyeramkan? Kau mau bernasib sama denganku?" Itachi berceloteh panjang lebar, melebay-lebaykan kenyataan yang sebenarnya, ingin membuat alasan yang sedramatis mungkin agar Sasuke mau menyetujuinya.

"Ck! Iya-iya dasar cerewet! Hanya seminggu, kan? tidak lebih…" Itachi menyeringai puas dalam hati. Akhirnya otouto keras kepalanya ini mau juga. Yah, sebenarnya masalah permintaan Kyuubi itu hanya akal-akalan Itachi… justru sebenarnya Itachi-lah yang membuat rencana belajar bersama ini sampai menyuruh Kyuubi mengecek kertas ulangan Naru satu persatu, siapa tahu Kyuubi beruntung mendapatkan nilai merah Naru dan dapat memperkuat alasan supaya Naru mau belajar dengan Sasuke. Ck, dasar dua kakak yang licik.

Di lain sisi Sasuke juga ikut-ikutan menyeringai dalam hati. Bagus, Itachi termakan tipuannya. Hanya seminggu, tidak lebih katanya barusan? Hah… padahal sebenarnya dalam hati Sasuke berharap bisa lebih lama lagi bersama Dobe itu. Sasuke bisa membayangkan hari-hari ke depan di mana dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Naru. Mentap wajah penuh _mood_ itu, mendapat tatapan kagum darinya karena Naru bilang Sasuke pintar mengajarinya.

Eh, tunggu… kenapa dia sesenang ini hanya karena seorang Uzumaki Naru?

**End Flashback**

Naru menatap heran ke arah Sasuke yang kini sibuk dengan 3 buah buku catatannya yang lain. Tunggu, bukannya tadi Sasuke bilang hanya mengerjakan PR Matematika saja, kan? setelah itu Sasuke akan mengajarinya. Tapi, kenapa dia mengambil buku catatan lainnya? Dan… hey, dia menyalin tulisan yang di buku pertama tadi.

"Hey, Teme! Kenapa kau membuat ulang PR-mu di buku catatan lainnya? Kenapa kau begitu rajin? Apa itu memang cara belajarmu? Mengulang-ulang sampai berkali-kali begitu…"Sasuke yang semula sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri kini berjengit kesal. Hah, memang siapa hah yang membuatnya jadi begini? Gara-gara ulah _absurd_ Naru yang dicium olehnya waktu itu membuatnya kalah taruhan dengan teman-teman dekatnya.

"Ini gara-gara kau, Dobe! Aku juga sebenarnya tidak sudi mengerjakannya," Sasuke menekuk wajahnya sambil mengatai Naru dengan sebutan Dobe. Naru yang dibentak mendadak hanya memasang raut bingung.

"Kenapa malah menyalahkanku?! Memang masalahnya apa sih?" Naru sewot mendengar dirinya disalahkan oleh Sasuke. Naru pening, kenapa Sasuke benar-benar memiliki jiwa setidak jelas ini. Kenapa _mood_ Sasuke sering berubah dengan cepat. Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Sasuke merebut paksa keperawanan bibirnya dengan santai, saat di ruang BK dia menjadi manusia paling nyolot sedunia, saat _dinner _waktu itu sikap Sasuke agak tenang walaupun tetap menyebalkan, beberapa hari lalu bahkan Sasuke menjadi seperti malaikat berbaik hati mengajarinya, sekarang? hah… seperti nenek-nenek labil.

"Gara-gara kau waktu itu, aku… ah, sudahlah, kerjakan tugasmu dan berhenti mengurusiku!" Sasuke membalas sewot. Hah, tidak mungkinkan, dia bilang kalau dia jadi begini karena kalah taruhan dengan teman-temannya? Bisa-bisa Naru tertawa kolosal mengejek dirinya karena dibabui begini.

Naru menatap Sasuke aneh untuk beberapa detik, menghela napas, lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya menuliskan rumus Fisika dan mulai menghitung hasilnya. Mengabaikan ketempramentalan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey, Dobe…" setelah hening beberapa saat, akhirnya Sasuke memanggil Naru.

"Hm… apa? Kau sakit perut? Tamu bulanan? Hah, pantas saja kau jadi pemarah tadi… jangan tanya aku karena aku sedang tidak bawa hari ini. Coba kau ke warung depan, suruh maidmu saja, mau yang pakai sayap atau yang –awww! Kok kau mukul sih?!" Naru mengelus kepalanya yang terkena jeplakan buku tulis Sasuke. cowok aneh satu ini maunya apa, sih?

"Berhenti berbicara sok polos begitu, bodoh!"

"Terus apa?! Kau juga berhenti berbicara sok menggantungkan kalimat begitu, dasar cowok dramatis," Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak melempar buku-buku lainnya yang menjulang tinggi di dekat mereka. Kenapa sih bocah kuning ini selalu sarkastik?

"Kenapa sih kau suka pura-pura baik di depan orang untuk kebutuhanmu sendiri? Dan lagi sikapmu berbeda kalau di depanku dengan di depan orang lain. Itu membuatku geli, tahu!"

"Hah, apa maksudmu?"

"Kau baik dengan Kiba, Neji, dan Sai… sampai memanggil mereka dengan sebutan senpai. Sedangkan aku? Kau bahkan tidak menghormatiku sama sekali sebagai kakak kelas," Sasuke mengoceh panjang lebar, membuat Naru menahan diri untuk tidak menguap lebar. Mengantuk karena mendengar celotehan Sasuke dan menghadapi pelajaran di depan matanya.

"Jawabannya gampang… kau tidak patut dihormati, sih… dari awal kau sudah membuat masalah denganku, sedangkan waktu itu kan aku yang salah dengan Inuzuka-senpai, makanya aku minta maaf baik-baik," Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Oh, jadi karena dia menyium Naru waktu itu _image-_nya jadi buruk di mata Naru, ya?

"Aku mungkin lebih bodoh dibanding kau dalam akademik, namun di kehidupan nyata… aku lebih bisa memanfaatkan suasana dibanding kau, Teme. Kau nol besar dalam menghadapi masalah kehidupan."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bersikap seperti ini?" Sasuk menatap ke arah Naru, mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Yah, bagaimana ya? Menurutku sayang saja… kau kan pintar, sampai bisa mendapat medali olimpiade tingkat nasional. Seharusnya kau jangan jadi orang yang suka merusuh di sekolah, _image_ bagusmu kan jadi rusak…" Naru membalas tatapan Sasuke sambil sesekali melanjutkan acara tulis-menulisnya.

"Cih, searogan apapun sikapku, di sekolah banyak kok yang masih mengagumiku… walaupun banyak juga yang takut. Tapi semuanya menyenangkan saja bagiku, aku nyaman berada di posisi seperti ini," ya, memang benar… sejahat dan sekampret apapun sikap Sasuke di sekolah, siswi-siswi di sekolah tetap menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum. Ya, walaupun mereka hanya sebatas pengagum dan tidak bersikap anarkis seperti di komik-komik, tapi itu membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau merasa bangga juga.

"Hm, iya juga sih… soalnya kau tampan, wajar saja banyak anak cewek yang naksir padamu. Aku saja heran, bagaimana bisa kau seperfect ini? Tampan, dari keluarga terpandang, pintar lagi… sayang saja sikapmu tidak mendukung dan malah menjadikanmu mirip berandalan. Tapi yah… hal itu tidak banyak mengurangi ketampananmu, sih…" Naru menatap Sasuke dengan tangan menopang dagu, matanya sibuk mengamati wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke membeku mendadak di tempat. Apa tadi yang baru saja Naru katakan padanya? Tampan? Dia bilang Sasuke tampan? Pintar dan terpandang? Hah, si Dobe ini sedang memuji dirinya? Cih, sial! Kenapa cewek kuning ini memujinya blak-blakan sekali, sih? Dan… aihhh, kenapa jantungnya memompa secepat ini…

Kenapa karena pujian blak-bakan Naru membuat Sasuke melayang begini? Sial, Sasuke benar-benar menyukai Dobe jelek ini, kan jadinya. Cih sial, kenapa suhu tubuhnya jadi memanas begini?

'Aku… benar-benar menyukai Dobe ini. Sial, sifatnya benar-benar terlalu penuh kejutan.'

"Ah, iya! Kau sudah selesai belum mengerjakan tugasmu? Aku tidak mengerti nomor 8 ini, cepet dong… biar kau bisa mengajariku juga, menyalin saja lama sekali…"

.

"Hah?! Belajar lagi?! Kali ini apa? Matematika? Cih… ini sudah pukul 5 sore, Temeee! Aku capek, mau pulang!" Naru merengek sebal. Hah, ini gila! Mereka sudah belajar dari pukul 1 siang yang lalu. Sudah cukup dirinya dicekoki oleh pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, Fisika, dan sekarang apa? Matematika katanya? Jangan buat dia mati dengan cepat di usia dini.

"Ya, Kyuubi belum datang menjemputmu, kan? bukannya janjinya sampai jam 7 malam? Kalau kau tidak serius, bisa-bisa aku diamuk oleh Kyuubi karena kau tidak mendapat pengetahuan apapun," Sasuke me-_rolling _matanya bosan, bosan mendengar jeritan lebay si kuning alay ini.

"Cih, kau tahu? Ini 10 Oktober, hari ulangtahunku, kenapa di hari ulangtahunku ini aku mendapat cobaan yang begitu dahsyat dari Kami-sama, sih?"

Sasuke tertegun, oh jadi ini hari ulang tahunnya? Tidak disangka… bisa juga ya cewek alay ini ulangtahun.

"Ulangtahun? Yang ke berapa?"

"Tentu saja yang ke-16! Kenapa? Kau mau memberiku hadiah? Ah, begini saja… kau ada ramen instan? Kau buatkan aku ramen dan aku anggap itu sebagai hadiah ulangtahunku," Naru nyengir tidak jelas, membuat Sasuke pening mendadak. Siapa yang bilang ingin memberinya hadiah, hah?

"Kau 16 tahun? Aku juga 16… ternyata kau tua, ya?" Sasuke menyeringai, membuat Naru berjengit karena dikatai tua.

"Enak saja! Itu usia normal tahu, untuk kelas 10! Bahkan aku termasuk golongan muda di kelas, memang kau lahir bulan apa? Bagaimana bisa kau seumuran denganku?"

"Juli, tentu saja bisa… aku kan ikut aksel saat SMP," Sasuke mengangkat bahunya dengan senyuman menyebalkan.

"Ah, Mbak buatkan kami ramen instan dua buah, ya? Sekalian minumannya… hm, kau mau apa Teme?" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kesal karena dikacang oleh Naru. Bahkan dengan seenak jidatnya Naru menyuruh maid rumahnya untuk membuatkan mereka berdua ramen instan, cih… dasar manusia tidak tahu malu.

"Oh iya, Teme! Ucapkan aku selamat ulangtahun, kek… kau tidak asyik sekali!"

"Hn, tidak mau…" Sasuke membuka buku Matematika kelas 1 SMA milik Naru, pura-pura sibuk berkutat dengan buku tersebut agar Naru terabaikan.

"Kerjakan soal-soal yang ini, kalau ada yang tidak mengerti, tanyakan padaku. Aku ke toilet sebentar."

"Ish! Dasar tidak bisa menjalin hubungan sosial yang baik dengan orang lain! Percuma saja aku memberitahumu hari ulangtahunku kalau begini jadinya!" Naru menggerutu kesal sambil membuka paksa buku tulisnya. Mengerjakan soal-soal dengan raut kesal.

"Hn, selamat ulangtahun," Naru terdiam begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke sebelum laki-laki itu beranjak menuju toilet.

Tadi… Sasuke mengucapkan apa? Selamat ulangtahun katanya?

Tunggu… kenapa ucapan sederhana Sasuke barusan sukses membuat Naru tersenyum begini dengan tubuh memanas dan… ck, jangan bilang kalau pipinya merona?

Padahal tadi pagi dia sudah mendapatkan ucapan selamat ulangtahun dari Gaara, Kyuubi, orangtuanya, bahkan teman-temannya. Gaara bahkan mengatakan akan mengajaknya pergi setelah MID semester sebagai hadiah ulangtahunnya.

Tapi kenapa saat Sasuke yang mengatakannya rasanya berbeda?

Kalimat Sasuke tadi terasa menyenangkan di telinganya.

'Selamat ulangtahun, ya?'

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Puas kan?! puas kan sama chap ini?! Nyaris full SasuNaru wakakak. Yah, saya buat romantic terselubung nih! Aduh sesuatu gak sih percakapan SasuNaru yang terakhir itu lalala #digampar

yeahhh! Saya baru bebas dari rintangan UH untuk minggu ini! Dan mulai Senin besok, jadwal saya bakal bener-bener rapet, jadi updatenya lama kayaknya. Dan yah, saya udah bisa tidur dngn normal skrng wakakak. Saya ngejalanin beberapa tes, sampe dihipnotis tapi ga bisa, dibilang terlalu hiperaktif, nalar terlalu tinggi dll, pokoknya katanya mental saya terlalu kuat sampe dihipnotis susah gzzz ga ngertilah.

Cek next chap-nya! Wakakak! Chap depan saya kasih bocoran nihhh! Bakal ada moment yang ditunggu-tunggu readers! Moment penembakan Sasu ke Naru hawhawww….tapiii ga bilang kalo chap depan itu tamat loh, soalnya… lalalala wkwkwk.

_Mind to review?_

**Kuas tak bertinta**

* * *

**Next Chap:**

"Kau dan Gaara ada hubungan apa?"

"Kalau aku? Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

"Aku serius, aku menyukaimu… jadilah pacarku."

'Kenapa aku selalu memikirkan Teme itu, ya? Jangan-jangan… hah, masa' sih?'


End file.
